La Oscuridad Perfecta
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Eres de la oscuridad, te mueves entre sombras y la soledad es tu amiga… déjame a mi, que soy un ser de luz vuelto oscuridad, admirarte a ti… criatura nacida de la maldad… RedXRv -Cap XIII Miedo- Final. Gracias a todos
1. La Oscuridad Perfecta

La Oscuridad Perfecta

"Eres de la oscuridad, te mueves entre sombras y la soledad es tu amiga… déjame a mi, que soy un ser de luz vuelto oscuridad, admirarte a ti… criatura nacida de la maldad… RedXRv"

En el puerto abundaban los bares de mala muerte. Cada uno mas decadente que su antecesor, y seguramente el que le siguiera en esas sombrías calles seria aun peor…

Había entrado en ese por pura curiosidad… por el sonido de una voz vieja y cansada al compás de un bajo eléctrico. Le agradaban esos lugares porque nadie se interesaba por la vida del otro. Todos dejaban de ser quienes eran al entrar en ese lugar y solamente eran unos borrachos más… algunas almas en pena en busca de un trago.

El lugar estaba lleno de humo de cigarro, que a pesar de traer su mascara llego hasta sus fosas nasales. No le gustaba ese olor, pero tampoco es que lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo estaba oscuro, excepto el fondo, en el que un hombre de barba y largo cabello canoso cantaba. La luz era de un tono rojizo que lo iluminaba desde el techo, provocando que sus ojos se vieran mas oscuros y sus rasgos ensombrecidos. Atrás de él solo se podía adivinar la presencia de un segundo hombre sentado en un banquito, con un bajo entre sus viejas manos.

Se recargo en una de las columnas de madera del maltratado establecimiento y escucho con atención las notas de aquel extraño anciano.

Había murmullos y sonido de copas a su alrededor. Pero la voz del hombre era lo suficientemente gruesa y rasposa como para escucharse por todo el lugar.

Iba a regresar sobre sus pasos. La canción era extrañamente agradable a sus ocultos oídos, y eso no era algo que pasara muy a menudo, por eso había sentido la extraña necesidad de irse. Pero no lo hizo.

En una de las mesas cercanas al cantante pudo vislumbrar un destello rojo. Puso más atención y descubrió que se trataba de la frente de una persona… oculta bajo una capucha azul oscuro.

-¿Va a ordenar? ¿O se va a largar? – La voz molesta del dueño del lugar lo saco de sus pensamientos y se giro para ver al hombre. En ese lugar no eran bienvenidos los mirones.

-Una cerveza…

Se recargo de nuevo, tratando de encontrar aquel brillo rojo entre las sombras. Pero no pudo encontrarlo… aunque si pudo visualizar una sombra azulada sin forma definida. Estaba seguro que dicha forma era provocada por el uso de una capa…

La música termino de una forma un tanto nauseabunda. Dejándole una agradable sensación en el estomago, que nada tenia que ver con la cerveza que hacia un momento le había 'arrojado' el dueño del local.

El no era busca pleitos. No era un asesino. Por lo que su presencia simplemente era ignorada por las demás personas del lugar. Era un mercenario.

Por eso le sorprendía la presencia de aquella extraña persona en el lugar. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo su 'enemiga' en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad? ¿En un lugar tan, inseguro?

El anciano se despidió de su extraño público y se alejo del escenario. Las luces se apagaron.

Tardo un poco en adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad del local. Y cuando unas nuevas luces hicieron aparición. La sombra azulada que tanto había rodado su atención momentos atrás ya no se encontraba.

Volteo a un lado y luego al otro, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarla. Y cuando por instinto giro hacia la puerta solo pudo ver como rápidamente, la sombra salía del establecimiento.

Salió disparado hacia la salida y la vio mientras se adentraba entre los almacenes y pasillos abandonados.

La siguió a una distancia prudente. Oculto entre las sombras. Había algo en esa figura oscura que lo atraía de una forma espeluznante. Pero él no tenia miedo, él no podía tener miedo, él no…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la figura oscura se detuvo de golpe bajo un faro… el único en por lo menos tres pasillos a la redonda…

Escucho un tronido y levanto la mirada al foco, del que broto un diminuto rayo de energía negro, que lo rompió por completo. Dejando todo en la más profunda oscuridad.

Solo entonces noto que el cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones negros. Y antes de que pudiera acoplar sus ojos a la oscuridad, sintió un golpe en el pecho, que consiguió sacarlo de todos sus pensamientos y estrellarlo contra una de las paredes de algún almacén.

Juntando todas sus energías, en un acto reflejo pego un brinco digno de cualquier superhéroe con poderes. Y al hacerlo solo sintió un látigo de energía pasar por debajo de sus pies… un segundo mas y lo habría destazado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta la oscuridad?

La voz femenina de la sombra lo distrajo completamente… entonces, en medio de toda la oscuridad pudo admirar ese brillo rojo que lo había deslumbrado en el bar… ese brillo rojo que se volvía, hermosamente, más amenazador…

-La oscuridad es mí aliada… - Saco sus conocidas bombas con forma de 'x' y las lanzo en todas las direcciones, pues el brillo de la chica había desaparecido hacia unos segundos. Dejando de delatar su posición.

-Azarath Metrion Zynthos

Un aro de energía negra se cerró en su cintura, y lo atrapo en la pared que previamente lo había recibido al ser arrojado por la misma energía.

-Pero la oscuridad, es mi hogar… y si quieres ver otro día, será mejor que borres esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara…

Estaba muy molesta… ese hombre la había seguido sin descanso desde que se encontraron en el bar. No quería problemas así que fingió no haberlo visto y decidió marcharse. Pero el muy necio la había seguido… solo había recibido su merecido.

-No te matare… pues no has cometido ningún crimen, todavía…

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No importaba que tan fuerte presionara a su enemigo. Este seguía mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia que estaba haciéndola enfadar.

Cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Estaba decidida a abandonarlo a su suerte en aquellos callejones oscuros.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? – Con la poca energía que le quedaba la llamo de nuevo. Con la esperanza de que ella volteara a verlo. Cosa que no sucedió.

-Si… - y siguió su camino.

Dejo de luchar contra el anillo de energía y bajo la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír… el segundo antes de ser atrapado por esa molesta energía negra, pudo verla… de frente a él estaba la mujer mas oscura… y mas hermosa que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos…

La pelivioleta había separado los brazos de su cuerpo para crear el anillo de energía que ahora lo mantenía preso, y él, mientras ella se encargaba de encerrarlo, él admiraba encantado la perfecta figura de mujer que se escondía bajo esa gruesa capa azulada.

Sintió unas gotas de agua sobre su cabeza, y al segundo después comenzó a sentir el agua correr por todo su cuerpo. Los nubarrones que momentos atrás le habían quitado la visibilidad, literalmente, ahora lo estaban limpiando.

El poder del anillo se debilito un poco. Seguramente la chica había sido alcanzada por el agua, desconcentrándola y debilitando su poder mental…

Podía romperlo y liberarse, pero no lo hizo… de alguna retorcida forma, sentía que esos eran los brazos de la oscura hechicera…

Finalmente en anillo se deshizo y él se encontró, muy a su pesar, libre… libre para buscarla de nuevo.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento y se dio media vuelta. Eran completamente diferentes… él buscaba la oscuridad para su propio beneficio… ella se alejaba de la oscuridad para beneficio de los demás… Agradeció su posición de mercenario… algún día, muy pronto, alguna misión lo llevaría a cruzarse de nuevo con ella… y así, podría regresarle unos cuantos golpes…

Fin

Hi! nn

Aqui me tienen, despues de un tiempo de receso obligado (epidemia -.-) trabajando XD

Bueno, este fic va de nuevo con dedicacion a Lucia y Shadow, aun no puedo terminar el fic de HoroXAnna que les prometi (no se por que, si la historia es en realidad muy sencilla TT) asi que como compensacion, les escribi este extraño fic de Raven y Red-X (XP)

No sé si me quedaron muy OCC (o es OOC?) pero es que pienso que una relacion asi de, salvaje, les quedaria mejor que una de puras rosas nnU

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algun review, ya saben, ese que alegra el dia de cualquier escritor nn

Sayo!

PD. La cancion que me imagine que estaba cantando el ancianito en el bar, es una que se llama 'Dazed and confuse' de Led Zepplin. No busque la traduccion ni la letra, porque generalmente la letra original no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo me imagino que dice (mencione que mi ingles es muy malo? nnU) asi que por eso pongo la cancion hasta el ultimo, por si alguien que si sabe de ingles la lee y se da cuenta que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pido disculpas uu


	2. Tu Esfera de Cristal

Tu Esfera de Cristal

-_Maldito viejo…_ - no podía evitar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Era la primera vez que fracasaba en una misión. Jamás se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, siempre se sentaba y meditaba cual era la mejor solución para arreglar sus problemas e inconvenientes. Además de que actuar bajo sus instintos podría llevarlo a cometer un error.

Y no había fallado. Su plan había salido perfecto… excepto el final.

Salió de su escondite y, de mala gana, se encamino hacia su lujoso departamento. Repasando una y otra vez los errores de su 'trabajo'.

Había estudiado a su victima. Había trazado un horario. Y precisamente cuando se preparaba para asaltar la "caravana" donde iba su presa. Esta cambio de dirección sin previo aviso. Pensó en seguirlo y asaltarlo por la fuerza, dejando de lado su elaborado plan, pero era medio día, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y su traje negro con rojo seria presa fácil.

No había querido admitirlo, pero le había faltado estudiar con más precisión a su presa.

.-.-.

-Buenos días, Raven… - saludo el petirrojo antes que todos, al ver a la gótica entrar en la cocina, quien ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

-Buenas… - dijo sin mas y se preparo su taza de té. El cual bebió con toda calma, a pesar de sentir la pesada mirada del líder en su espalda.

-¿Raven, no quieres desayunar unos deliciosos waffles? – pregunto el hombre metálico, abusando del conocimiento que tenia de que los sábados por la mañana, era el día en que el humor de la gótica estaba en su mejor momento.

-No… - fue la respuesta seca de la pelivioleta, y sin más, salió de la cocina. Dejando tras de si a cuatro confundidos titanes.

-Tal vez no tuvo una noche relajante…

De alguna manera, todos comprendieron lo que la pelirroja quiso dar a entender. Las salidas de la hechicera los viernes por la noche eran la segunda cosa que mejoraban su humor, claro, después de la meditación. Y al parecer, el día anterior no había obtenido la relajación que había buscado.

Todos se sintieron mejor y continuaron con sus respectivas ocupaciones, excepto, claro, nuestro querido petirrojo, que como buen líder, se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos, y ahora, su nueva meta era; descubrir que tenía la joven bruja…

.-.-.

-_Esta vez no voy a fallar… _- se escurrió por entre las sombras y se acerco al vehículo que permanecía aparcado en la acera. Sin duda su elemento era la oscuridad, no podía desenvolverse mejor en otra situación…

Conto hasta tres y respiro profundo. Dispuesto a cumplir con su misión.

Arrojo tres equis rojas; dos a los costados del vehículo y otra por encima del mismo. Todas explotaron apenas tocaron el suelo y el techo respectivamente. Las dos de los lados eran para asustar a los matones de los alrededores, aunque solo fuera por un segundo. Y la tercera era para hacer un hueco en el techo del auto, hueco por el cual, él, como único ser consiente de lo que sucedía, entraría para llevar acabo su misión.

En un segundo brinco y ya se encontraba sobre el hueco, dispuesto a entrar… y al siguiente segundo se vio disparado fuera del mismo por un ardor en el hombro… una herida; de bala.

Cayó lejos del carro y pensó que seria su fin… pero solo pudo oír las llantas del vehículo rechinar mientras se alejaban, y los hombres seguir al automóvil…

Y entonces, motivado más por su orgullo herido que por el sentimiento del deber. Se levanto con el hombro aun sangrante y se apresuro a esconderse entre las sombras. Desde las cuales siguió al vehículo… no fracasaría, no de nuevo…

.-.-.

-¡Un robo! ¡Titanes…!

-Yo me encargare… - la pelivioleta dijo con voz seria y tranquila, y a pesar de ser tan común en ella, logro que todos sus compañeros pusieran una cara de confusión.

-¿Raven? – el metálico se acerco a la chica, pero esta pareció no inmutarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Es solo un robo… no tiene caso tanta movilización, yo me encargare…

-Si tienes…

-problemas, si, pediré ayuda… - y sin mas, se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a sus compañeros confundidos, y a su líder un tanto molesto.

.-.-.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo que se escondió bajo su mascara negra con rojo. Estaba en el aire, con la precisión y el empuje necesario para entrar perfectamente por el agujero del vehículo, a pesar de estar en movimiento…

Y pudo ser perfecto, pudo hacer su entrada triunfal y conseguir aquello por lo que seria muy bien recompensado… de no ser porque de pronto y sin previo aviso, una pared de energía negra le impidió avanzar mas… suspendiéndolo en el aire.

Su confusión hizo tambalear su concentración, volviendo de pronto, su campo de retención frágil… cosa que el ladronzuelo aprovecho sin dudar y escapo de su prisión. Pero contrario a lo que la chica pudo esperar, el muchacho no siguió al vehículo, que no había detenido su marcha, sino que se quedo de pie, frente a ella, mirándola de una manera que la hacia sentir… bastante… ¿incomoda?

-Raven… que sorpresa… - era sarcasmo, era obvio que algún superhéroe vendría a evitar el atraco a tan poderoso hombre, y a pesar de que su misión había fracasado, nuevamente, no se sentía para nada molesto.

-Mejor te rindes… - era una vieja costumbre… advertir y tratar de persuadir a los delincuentes de que abandonasen su trabajo… y su posición de ataque era otra vieja costumbre… generalmente los delincuentes se resistían a una retirada tan poco digna.

Y él no seria la excepción.

Lanzo una de sus bombas en dirección a la chica. La cual la esquivo elevándose por los aires y concentrando su energía…

-¡Azarath Metrion Zynthos! – por suerte su poder llego antes de que esa odiosa y pegajosa equis roja se instalara en sus labios, impidiéndole invocar su conjuro.

Se dedico a lanzar rayos de energía por todo el oscuro lugar. Y él simplemente los esquivaba. Ella no daba tiempo alguno para contraatacar, y sin embargo… no parecía muy interesada en aniquilarlo.

El chico se divertía brincando por una pared y por otra… se sentía casi como si tuviera bombas en sus extremidades; pues cada pared que pisaba, era destruida por los poderes de la hechicera segundos después de que él se hubiera separado… era algo verdaderamente increíble

-_¿Así seria tener poderes?_ – se detuvo un segundo a pensar. El mismo segundo que el rayo de la ojivioleta golpeo la pared tras él…

En otra situación el hecho no lo habría dañado en lo mas mínimo. Pero su maldito hombro herido, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para recordarle de su presencia… y aparte unas cuantas piedras resultantes de aquella explosión habían caído en su, aun fresca, herida.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y entonces se dio cuenta que tenia frio… mucho frio…

-_Maldición… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve siguiendo ese carro del mal?_ – sintió los pasos de la bruja tras él. A penas el día anterior había reconocido sus limites y se había detenido de cometer alguna estupidez… ¿Cómo era que ese día, había cometido tantas, y en tan poco tiempo?

El corazón se le acelero al sentir a la chica junto a él… su mente le grito desesperada que era por que ella era su enemiga… una heroína era la enemiga natural de todo malhechor, y él no era precisamente el ciudadano mas respetable de aquella ciudad. Aunque una vocecilla molesta desde su pecho se burlaba de su cerebro, creando confusión e incertidumbre…

Sentimientos que se borraron al instante al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su hombro herido… y al sentir como el dolor, al igual que el frio, se marchaban… dejando lugar a una sensación de calidez incomparable.

-No es divertido pelear con un herido…

Pensó en reclamarle, o en golpearla, e incluso en huir del lugar… pero no pudo concentrarse lo necesario para hacer nada.

No tenia idea de que estaba haciendo. Curar a un inocente era valido, curarse a si misma era valido también, curar a un amigo era una obligación que tomaba con gusto… pero curar al enemigo… eso era impensable, aun para ella misma… a pesar de que en ese momento solo podía ver su mano brillando sobre el hombro de uno de los peores ladrones de la ciudad: Red-X

Ese hombre debía demasiado a la sociedad, a la justicia, a sus amigos, a ella misma. Era uno de los pocos villanos que se atrevían a seguir haciendo de las suyas, a pesar de saber que el grupo de los Titanes se encontraba mas fuerte que nunca.

Tal vez por eso le respetaba. Tal vez por eso le estaba ayudando… tal vez…

Levanto la mirada. Después de sentir su hombro libre de todo dolor… y se encontró con los ojos amatistas de la joven. En los cuales se perdió…

-_Que color tan extraño…_

_-¿Qué tanto mira?..._

_-¿Por qué cubre su rostro con la capucha?..._

_-¿Qué habrá debajo de la mascara?..._

Ella brinco cuando sintió la mano enguantada del chico tocar su capucha, dispuesto a bajarla. Y él hizo lo mismo, cuando sintió la cálida mano de la hechicera tocar levemente su mascara.

Pero ninguno de los dos se sentía amenazado.

Se levantaron de donde se habían arrodillado en completo silencio, que fue roto por el chico de la gran equis en el pecho - Gracias…

-No te acostumbres… - y ahí estaba, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión con un comentario acido.

-¿No vas a arrestarme? – pregunto con un toque de cinismo, y para su _desilusión_, ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-No robaste nada…

Él sonrió… le estaba dando la espalda… lastima que él no era traidor…

.-.-.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-No… - se recargo en una de las paredes y se cruzo de brazos. Él no acostumbraba visitar a sus clientes hasta tener el trabajo terminado, pero de alguna extraña manera, se sentía en deuda con el anciano que le había encomendado tan extraña misión.

-No te pagare el resto si no lo recupero…

Había aprendido que a los viejos no hay que tomarles importancia. A menos de que lo se tenga entre manos sea demasiado grande. Afortunadamente para él, ese no era el caso.

-Lo sé

-Te contrate por que eres el mejor…

Sonrió con satisfacción. El mejor, si, él era el mejor ladrón de todas las ciudades circundantes de Jump City. Y sin embargo…

-Pero comienzo a dudar…

-No hay devoluciones – Su mirada estaba fija en la espalda del encorvado hombre. ¿Qué clase de ladrón 'respetable' empezaría un trabajo sin cobrar un anticipo?

-Confío en ti para recuperar mi anillo…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ese anillo? – nunca se involucraba con sus clientes. Recibía la mitad del pago, entregaba el encargo, y cobraba el resto. Pero le interesaba saber el motivo que lo había llevado a reencontrarse, nuevamente, con la bella titán…

-Es una larga historia jovencito… - solo entonces el hombre se giro para observar a su 'empleado', dejando ver su rostro cansado y arrugado, su cabello canoso, y sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba todo su semblante… seguro nadie le había preguntado sobre el anillo.

-Entonces hágala corta… - esquivo la pesada mirada del anciano. Jamás lo admitiría, pero deseaba conocer la historia…

-Cuando yo era joven… mi madre me dio ese anillo… mi padre se lo había obsequiado cuando se conocieron, y él, a su vez, lo había recibido de mi abuela, a quien se lo había regalado mi abuelo…

-¿y ese hombre se lo robo?

-El problema de tu generación, es la impaciencia…

El muchacho se mordió la lengua, debajo de su mascara.

-Continúe…

-Yo conocí a Sara al llegar aquí… le entregue el anillo, a pesar de que ella me dejo en claro que no tenia ningún interés en mi… no me importo… se caso, nunca tuvo hijos, y hasta hace tres meses, murió…

-… - esta vez no interrumpió, prefirió esperar a que el hombre decidiera continuar, o terminar, el relato.

-Su marido, a cuidado de todas sus pertenencias… pero desconozco el motivo por el que se aferra tanto a mi anillo… - la encorvada figura se giro de nuevo hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina que ocupaban, terminando así su historia.

-Le traeré su anillo… y espero mi recompensa por ello…

-la tendrás…

Y sin decir más, porque no sabía que mas decir, salió de la oficina, dejando al hombre sumergido en sus recuerdos.

.-.-.

Una vez analizado el lugar y las rutinas, fue fácil idear un plan; justo a la media noche, en el lapso en que se cambiaban de guardias, ese seria su momento.

La mansión del hombre era un lugar formidable, pero no impenetrable. Aunque si quería salir airoso, debía entrar con la mayor discreción posible, y salir con aun mas.

Todo iba perfecto, _otra vez_, siguió su plan al pie de la letra y entro sin mayores problemas a la habitación del viejo.

-… por fin… - Se acerco al pequeño tocador de la, extrañamente, no lujosa habitación, y tomo un anillo que estaba sobre un cofre.

Levanto su ceja derecha bajo su mascara. Y es que aquel anillo no se veía valioso… No solo no era valioso… viéndolo con detenimiento, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera tenía una pequeña parte de plata, mucho menos oro… solo una argolla de metal, con lo que parecía ser una esfera…

-¡Suelta mi anillo!

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se giro rápidamente para sorprenderse aun mas al encontrar al hombre que le había disparado la ocasión anterior, apuntándole nuevamente… y estaba casi seguro que era la misma arma que había utilizado.

-¡¿Por qué tanto interés en el anillo de mi Sara?! – El anciano trataba de gritar, pero el temblor en su cuerpo decrepito, hacían que todo saliera como un leve murmullo.

Y gracias a ello, nadie se había percatado de su presencia en el lugar.

-… Solo me llevare esto… - Guardo su botín y dio un brinco hacia la ventana. Y solo escucho el sonido del arma detonarse… pero nada detuvo su huida.

.-.-.

-Aquí esta su anillo…

Deslizo el anillo sobre el fino escritorio y observo como la triste mirada del anciano recobraba un brillo especial.

-Muchas gracias…

-El dinero – Ya se había involucrado con ese trabajo. Tenia que terminarlo lo antes posible.

-Oh si… - tomo un maletín y de la misma manera que Red-X había deslizado el anillo, deslizo la valija – Tu medio millón…

Tomo el maletín y se levanto del lugar, con la más clara intención de irse para no volver…

-Jovencito…

Se detuvo en seco, pero no se giro.

-Cuando te enteres de mi muerte… acércate…

-_viejo loco…_ - y esta vez, si salió de la oficina.

.-.-.

-_Viejo loco y brujo…_ - pensó con desgane mientras hojeaba el periódico:

"MUERE MAGNATE DE LOS NEGOCIOS" "Baile en su honor…"

Y un montón de bla, bla, que le importaban en lo mas mínimo. Debajo de toda la reseña había una fotografía del hombre, donde mantenía una bella y alegre sonrisa. Seguro gracias al anillo que había recuperado.

-_¿Me pregunto si me habrá heredado toda su fortuna? _– sabia que su pensamiento era ridículo, ya podía ver el testamento del viejo "toda mi fortuna para el ladrón Red-X" y con una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por tan extraña imagen, se coloco su traje de trabajo y salió, con rumbo fijo.

.-.-.

Su 'misión' fue mas rápida de lo que hubiera imaginado… entro a la casa con mas facilidad que cuando el hombre vivía. Llego a la oficina en la que habían acordado los términos de su negocio.

A primera vista no había nada. Pero debajo del gran escritorio de fina caoba se encontraba una maleta del mismo tamaño que la que había recibido del mismo viejo. La tomo y salió del lugar.

.-.-.

Se estiro en la mesa en la que estaba sentada y esbozo una delicada sonrisa, que estaba segura, nadie vería. Había ido de nuevo a aquel bar que siempre frecuentaba los viernes. A pesar de que apenas hacia una semana se había encontrado con el _odioso_ de Red-X, eso no le quitaría el gusto de poder relajarse en ese lugar… si Red-X tenia un problema con su presencia ahí, que él lo arreglara. A pesar de escuchar una voz extraña, y nueva, en su cabeza que le susurraba que secretamente, lo que quería era encontrarlo…

-No pensé que te gustaran estos sitios…

Se sobresalto y no se preocupo por ocultarlo. Pues justo a su lado se encontraba el hombre que era el causante de todas sus cavilaciones.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Ninguno de los dos se puso en posición de defensa, ni mucho menos de ataque… simplemente compartieron en silencio la mesa que anteriormente, solo había ocupado la hechicera.

-Te debo una…

-No tienes que pagarme…

Giro para observar a la encapuchada. Sin duda el ambiente lúgubre y terrorífico de ese bar acentuaba la belleza exótica que poseía la hechicera, aunque esta no lo supiera.

-Lo sé… - Coloco una cajita de madera sobre la mesa. Provocando un leve sonido que atrajo la atención de la chica, que se giro y levanto la ceja, al no entender… - pero quiero darte esto…

-¿A quien se lo robaste?

No pudo reprimir la carcajada al adivinar la expresión que tendría la pelivioleta bajo su capucha. El tono que había utilizado no era el de un policía a un ladrón, mas bien parecía el de una esposa molesta… y eso, había hecho nacer una sensación de alegría, algo que hacia mucho no sentía…

-¡A nadie! – levanto ambas manos mientras controlaba con desesperación el impulso de seguirse riendo, porque sabia que eso no le causaría nada de alegría a la hechicera. – Fue un bono extra por un trabajo bien hecho…

A pesar del molesto tono de diversión que tenia el muchacho, no pudo evitar su curiosidad y abrió con lentitud la cajita. Y cuando vio su contenido no pudo menos que abrirla completamente y sacar el pequeño objeto que había en ella…

Un anillo; una argolla de metal viejo y gastado, y como único adorno, una esfera de cristal, bellamente tallado… y al parecer con el centro hueco, pues relucía de adentro hacia afuera de una forma extraña, y a la vez muy bella.

-No puedo usarlo… - a pesar del tono de su voz, no soltó el anillo. Simplemente levanto su mirada y la encontró con la del _villano_.

-No tienes que hacerlo… - se encogió elegantemente los hombros. Sabia que seria un deshonor para toda heroína usar un presente de un villano, pero, no dejaba de ser un regalo.

-… - se descubrió a si misma buscando con desesperación algo para decir… sorprendiéndose, ya que ella era una fiel creyente de que el silencio, a veces era la mejor respuesta.

-De nada… nos vemos…

Era su turno darle la espalda. Salió del local y respiro profundamente el aire helado que anunciaba nuevamente una tormenta…

"_Mi estimado ladrón:_

_Tienes en tus manos mi más preciado tesoro. No tiene caso que yo me lo lleve a la tumba. Dale un buen uso._

_Atentamente. Tu cliente favorito_

_PD. El dinero adjunto es por escuchar a un anciano cuando nadie quería hacerlo… gracias, y buena suerte!"_

Soltó la pequeña nota y dejo que el viento se la llevara. Había encontrado en aquel maletín la maravillosa cantidad de medio millón de dólares, y una cajita de madera con un sencillo anillo.

Brinco por los edificios, en dirección a su hogar. Se sentía extrañamente ligero…

-_Creo que después de todo… si le di un buen uso…_

Fin

Hi! nn Aqui con la continuacion de este fic, y pues, es para que a las pobres de Lucia y Shadow se les olvide (aunque sea un poquito) el hecho de que el Yaoi esta invadiendo la zona de los Teen Titans uu

Y pues, voy a explicar la dinamica de este fic (por que si, tiene dinamica XD) Cada capitulo sera continuacion del otro, pero no pasa nada si no lees el siguiente, porque no deje algo asi como que de 'continuara' me explico? XP

Tendra alrededor de otros dos capitulos que mas o menos ya me estoy imaginando XP

Sé que quizas estoy abusando, ace nada que subi otro fic y ya estoy subiendo otro uuU Pero bueno... solo espero que a nadie le moleste nnU

Y pues un saludo a Lucia y Shadow, a Diakyo y a Linda-ravstar y tambien a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, y mas aun a aquellas que dejan review =3 muchas gracias


	3. Anticipo de Felicidad

Anticipo de Felicidad

Miraba el gran ventanal de su lujoso departamento, como si nunca lo había visto, pues lo contemplaba cual ciego al mirar por primera vez el arcoíris… pero la realidad es que sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar mucho mas lejano que ese cielo… mucho mas frio que las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a golpear su cristal… y mucho mas hermoso que las rosas al recibir el rocío de la tormenta…

Sintió una presencia a su espalda, pero no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo… reconocería esa presencia incluso en el mismo infierno.

Se giro y extendió los brazos, que recibieron a la chica con alegría contenida… sin importarle el hecho de estar en bata… sin importarle el hecho de que ella estaba empapada.

Un trueno resonó en la oscuridad, y la luz de toda la ciudad paso a la historia.

Busco los labios de la chica, encontrándolos a la mitad del camino, pues ella también deseaba, necesitaba, esa sutil caricia…

¿Qué mal podía hacerle al mundo? Si solo acariciaba su cabello… ¿Qué ofensa a la sociedad? Si solo besaba su boca… ¿Qué pecado tan grave? Si solamente acariciaba y adoraba cada centímetro de esa mujer…

El aire se acabo, y muy a su disgusto, tuvo que dejar de besar los labios suaves de la chica.

Otro relámpago callo muy cerca, o quizás muy lejos… pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retumbar las ventanas de su departamento, y lo suficientemente intenso como para alumbrar toda la estancia por unos segundos, permitiéndole al hombre la maravillosa visión de la mujer entre sus brazos; una chica de tez exageradamente pálida, su cabello corto lacio y violeta, sus ojos grandes y violáceos… y una extraña piedra roja en su frente…

Si, entre sus brazos no estaba cualquier chica bonita, no estaba cualquier mujer sensual… entre sus brazos estaba ni mas ni menos que la titán mas poderosa de la ciudad, la mas siniestra… entre sus brazos, tenia al cuervo de la destrucción…

-Estás empapada… vamos a limpiarte…

Ella no dijo nada y dejo que él la guiara por el departamento. A pesar de que conocía el lugar y podía usar sus poderes para alumbrar el sitio, no quiso hacerlo… y es que era en esos breves momentos junto a él… cuando se sentía sin el peso de ser una titán, sin el peso de estar luchando constantemente con la tentación de Trigon, simplemente era ella; Raven, tomada de la mano de aquel hombre que se había acercado a ella de una forma extraña, inusual… por que él le había robado la atención, y poco a poco hacia lo mismo con su corazón… pero no le importaba… pues sabia que todo tesoro robado por él, terminaba en las mejores manos… ya fuese en dinero o en sentimientos… y aparte, por que sabia que, su corazón, era un premio que quería para si mismo… por que él jamás se involucraba tanto con sus negocios… por que era un ladrón profesional… él era Red-X…

.-.-.

-Esta por amanecer…

El hombre se abrazo mas a la chica, sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de ella.

-Tengo que irme…

-No tienes que irte…

Deseo morderse la lengua al ver la mirada fría que ella le lanzo, pero, de nuevo, no dijo nada… y es que él estaba perdiendo la razón con cada día que pasaba, con cada minuto lejos de ella… su cordura la tenia toda ella, y no quería perderla…

-Adiós, Jason…

Y sin más, la pálida mujer desapareció en una esfera de energía negra, junto con su ropa… dejando al chico solo y frio en la cama, que de pronto, le pareció gigantesca.

Flash Back

-¡Detente! – El líder del grupo era quien seguía más de cerca al ladrón, pero este aun le sacaba mucha ventaja.

-Vamos Robin… deja que me lleve esta insignificante piedrita… ni que la fueran a extrañar mucho… - a pesar de estar hablando no dejaba de correr, era una habilidad que había adquirido con la experiencia…

-Esa piedrita no te pertenece… - y del piso frente a él, comenzó a emerger una figura encapuchada la cual reconoció al instante. Ella lo miro fijamente, pero no se movió…

-¿No me digas que estas piedritas si te gustan?

Vio la mirada de asombro de la chica, y aunque cualquiera hubiera matado por observar semejante momento "emocional" de la gótica, él estaba mas sorprendido por el tono que había usado… parecía un tono _¿dolido?_

Por suerte ninguno de los demás titanes estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar semejantes palabras… y aunque las hubieran escuchado, probablemente no las entenderían…

Los ojos de la hechicera brillaron, y aprovechando el momento de confusión del ladrón, lanzo una pequeña cuchilla a la mano en la que sostenía la bolsita con su botín… y deteniéndose al obtener lo que buscaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Iban a pagarme muy bien por eso! – Sintió la presencia del líder de la chica demasiado cerca… mucho para su gusto.

-¡Ya lo creo!

El petirrojo se lanzo sin vacilar sobre el ladrón, pero afortunadamente este se dio cuenta… gracias a una mirada de alerta que había nacido por segunda ocasión en el rostro de la encapuchada… y esta vez, estaba seguro que si fue con la intención de ayudarle.

-Lo siento chicos… - sonrió con maligna satisfacción al ver al líder de los titanes tirado de bruces sobre el piso, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante cuando se dio cuenta que la hechicera se acercaba para levantar a su 'amigo' – Eso es todo por hoy…

Y sin decir nada mas, se desapareció del lugar…

End Flash Back

Se estiro sobre la cama y cerro los ojos, buscando inconscientemente, el calor que dejara el cuerpo de la mujer a la que hacia menos de tres horas, había amado con todo su ser…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente ante su último pensamiento. Se había enamorado… estaba terriblemente y locamente enamorado de la bella titán…

Hacia meses que se había dado cuenta, pero aun no tenia el valor para decírselo de frente… ¿Qué ganaría? Quizás perder el poco avance que habían logrado en su "relación" durante los últimos 6 meses…

Se levanto de un brinco, al darse cuenta que su búsqueda por el calor de la hechicera no resultaría… se pondría su traje, y saldría a trabajar…

Por que su amor por la cuervo, no lo mantendría en ese lujoso departamento.

.-.-.

Otro trabajo exitoso. Por algo era el mejor…

Se dejo caer en el gran sofá y no se molesto en quitarse el traje, simplemente se estiro y se relajo… esperando que tal vez, esa noche, cierta chica pálida lo visitara.

Había una diferencia entre su trabajo profesional, el cual cumplía tal cual sin mayores problemas, y, las ultimas veces, sin la intervención de los titanes… y el trabajo para entretenerse; que era donde hacia mucho escándalo, sabiendo que atraería la atención de las autoridades, y de ella…

Flash Back

_-¿Raven?_

-Ya casi lo tengo… - sabia que su voz se escuchaba agitada y molesta, pues corría sin detenerse bajo la lluvia… y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo

_-¡Raven! _– La voz de su líder se escuchaba molesta, aunque también podía ser por la mala señal que recibía por la lluvia - _¡Tienes casi tres horas persiguiéndolo! Regresa a casa…_

No entendía el porque del tono del petirrojo… pensó seriamente en obedecer a su líder y regresar… pero entonces vio una sombra a lo lejos que la miraba fijamente, como retándola.

-Robin, seguiré a Red-X un poco mas… si no lo consigo, regresare…

-_¡Raven…!_

-Raven fuera… - y apago su comunicador, aun sin estar muy segura de porque lo había hecho.

La sombra se acerco a ella, pero no se dejo intimidar…

Y es que ambos estaban tan cansados…

Luego de tres horas de persecución sin treguas, era de esperarse que muy a penas pudieran mantenerse en pie. Pero el orgullo de ambos les impedía mostrar su cansancio, y agradecían en silencio que la lluvia distrajera un poco la atención sobre su rostro, pues en él se notaban las dosis de cansancio y estrés extras que comenzaban a almacenar.

Ambos corrieron a encontrarse y prepararon su mejor golpe y su mejor evasiva…

Raven tiro un golpe directo a la cara, pero Red-X sujeto su mano…

Él trato de derribarla golpeando sus piernas, pero ella brinco, evitando el contacto.

La lluvia y el aire tiraron la capucha de la ojivioleta, y su cabello se pego a su rostro y cuello.

Él dio unos pasos atrás, ella le siguió a pesar de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia un callejón oscuro.

La gótica junto el resto de sus energías y tiro un golpe… que de no haber sido porque él ladeo un poco su cabeza, le habría desfigurado el rostro, pero a cambio de su error, su mano quedo atrapada entre el concreto de la pared… y él, quedo atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de la chica…

No supo que lo llevo a actuar de esa manera… pues de pronto su mano derecha se poso posesivamente en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola a él… y con su mano libre tomo su mascara y la arrojo lejos de donde se encontraban…

Todo paso tan rápido; apenas sintió que el _ladrón_ arrojo su mascara lejos de ellos, sintió sus brazos cobrar vida y dirigirse hacia el cuello… y luego, sus labios sobre los de él…

El frio de la lluvia pareció desaparecer… mientras sus cuerpos se estrujaban mutuamente de forma brusca, y mientras el beso comenzaba a tomar tintes nada inocentes… y es que de pronto, parecía que habían deseado ese contacto desde hacia tiempo… y podía ser cierto…

Después de eso, solo supo que tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, y sin importarle quien era ella, sin importarle que se había desecho de su identidad secreta hacia unos momentos para poder besarla a plenitud, sin importarle el hecho de que ambos estaban mojados… la teletransporto hacia su departamento… y entonces, conoció a Raven, en toda la extensión de la palabra…

End Flash Back

Ese, sin duda, había sido su mejor trabajo…

Se levanto y se quito el traje con exasperada lentitud. Y es que ya no tenía nada que hacer… solo esperar, esperar que esa noche, ella pudiera escaparse de sus obligaciones como Titan, y fuese con él… que regresara a sus brazos.

.-.-.

Ya había pasado una semana, y estaba volviéndose loco. Estaba en unos almacenes abandonados y había activado la alarma… no había robado nada, no estaba molestando a nadie, simplemente llego, activo la alarma, y se sentó a esperar…

¡Y es que hacia una semana entera que no la veía! Ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más, así que en un arranque de locura, se dirigió a los almacenes y cometió semejante estupidez…

Se sentó frente a la entrada y vio como la lluvia comenzaba a caer… Y como, poco a poco, se llevaba la suciedad del piso…

Y es que él y Raven no eran tan diferentes… ambos eran de la oscuridad, ambos eran seres solitarios que entendían la mejoría de un trabajo individual que de uno en equipo… y sin embargo si eran muy diferentes… ella había nacido bajo la oscuridad, con la maldad pura como padre, él era un simple humano enfundado en un bonito traje 'mágico'… ella decidía hacer el bien para _pagar_ su deuda con la humanidad por haber nacido… y él hacia el mal para _vengarse_ del mal que le había hecho la humanidad…

Pero la amaba tanto…

No pudo evitar la mueca de tristeza, al darse cuenta de su ultimo pensamiento… él quería estar con ella, y sabia que ella también quería estará con él… se moría por dar un paso adelante en su 'relación' y ese paso a dar era la formalización… pero era imposible… ¿Quién ha visto a una superhéroe comprometida con un ladrón?

Se sentó en el suelo, sujetando con ambas manos su cabeza, que de pronto le pareció demasiado pesada…

Alguno tenia que cambiar si querían llevar mas adelante su relación… ya fuese que él se volviera del lado del bien… o que ella se volviera mala…

Sacudió su cabeza con ese pensamiento… no podía, jamás le pediría que dejase de lado la bondad que había adquirido en su naturaleza, porque era parte de ella… porque era a toda la Raven que había conocido durante esos meses; la hibrida de humano y demonio, la chica distante, la mujer hermosa, la niña temerosa de amar, la superhéroe… de la que se había enamorado…

Y él no podía cambiar… ya lo había pensado… había barajado la posibilidad, y se la había planteado a la chica… y ella le había dejado muy en claro que si cambiaba, lo dejaría… claro que con sus palabras, pero ese había sido el mensaje… y él lo había entendido perfectamente…

Sintió unos pasos delante de él y levanto la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos violeta que tanto había anhelado durante una semana. Y al encontrarla toda empapada, no pudo menos que sentir un deja vu…

-¿No te robaste nada? – con su voz monótona, sin saberlo, o quizás si, causo una gran alegría en el corazón del ladrón.

-No… - se levanto y le sonrió, aun debajo de su mascara. ¿Qué más daba si no podía tenerla frente al mundo? Le abrió los brazos y ella se acerco para permitirle abrazarla, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Y entonces se dio cuenta que la lluvia, desde el inicio había sido testigo de lo que entre ellos pasaba… las gotas de lluvia eran su anticipo de felicidad…

¿Qué más daba si no podía cambiar? ¿Si no quería pedirle a ella que cambiara? ¿Qué más daba golpearla de vez en cuando frente a sus enemigos? Si sabía que luego él mismo curaría las heridas provocadas con sus propias manos… ¿Qué más daba si esperaba una semana, o una eternidad? Si sabía que ella volvería a sus brazos, porque ese era su lugar…

Porque el cuervo, tenia su nido en medio de un rio de veneno…

Fin

Hi! nn bueno, despues de desaparecerme por unos dias, aqui traigo el capitulo 3 nn espero que les guste y que comenten...

y como siempre, un saludo a Lucia y Shadow (ya les dije que son mi inspiracion? nn!) a Linda-ravstar que no a actualizado su fic (ojala no te haya pasado nada uu) y a Kasumi Uchiha,por pasarse por aqui nn (aunque no me haya dejado review TT)

y tambien, para los que no comentan,pero se toman la molestia de pasar y leer la historia nn (aunque me haria mas feliz que me comentaran algo, en el botoncito verde de aqui abajo nnU)

Sayo! ^^


	4. Sintiendo

Sintiendo

Recargo su frente en el frio ventanal, deseando que el frio se llevara el temblor de su cuerpo… ¡Y es que no podía controlarlo! Sonrió al darse cuenta de la realidad… puso su mano derecha sobre el cristal y trato de ver mas allá de la lluvia que azotaba con violencia la ciudad… ahora todo tenia sentido… no se sentía como siempre que trataba de controlar sus emociones; un navegante en medio del mar, luchando contra la tempestad… sentía como si hubiese salido de su camarote y se hubiera dado cuenta que la tempestad no era tal, sino que era una refrescante brisa de gotas frías… que hacían navegar su bote de manera dulce y tranquila…

Esas eran sus emociones… sus sentimientos… no eran tan terribles como parecían…

Sonrió, y dejo que el frio invadiera por completo su cuerpo, mientras poco a poco normalizaba su respiración…

Así era estar con él… así era entregarse a los brazos de su amante… de su novio… de su enemigo… de Red-X

**Flash Back**

¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo consentido? ¿Cómo… como…?

Mordió su brazo con fuerza mientras ahogaba un grito… un grito de desesperación… de dolor… de… de…

-_¡Maldición! ¡Arrepentimiento!_ – sentía las lagrimas quemar sus ojos, y finalmente dejo que fluyeran… agradeciendo que se encontraba bajo la regadera… así se sentía menos patética…

Y es que toda clase de pensamientos cruzaban su mente… dolor… confusión… curiosidad… necesidad… lujuria…

Se detuvo ahí mismo… no podía darse el lujo de sentir… no podía permitir que sus emociones se liberaran y dañaran a los demás…

Pero se sentía libre… de alguna manera… había encontrado un punto de fuga para sus sensaciones reprimidas… eso había sido mejor que cualquier hora de meditación en completa paz…

Con sus poderes cerro la llave de la regadera, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que doblo la manija.

-_¡Maldición! _– Estaba luchando contra el sentimiento de paz que tenia… todo por que se supone que 'así debía de ser' pero la realidad…

-_No te engañas ni a ti misma…_

_-Cállate…_

_-Todas estuvimos ahí… no necesitamos hablar sobre ello…_

_-Entonces deben saber como me siento…_

_-Tienes razón… precisamente por eso… Raven… ¿Ya viste quien no esta aquí?_

_-Tiene que estar…_

_-No Raven… no esta…_

_-¿Dónde esta…?_

_-¿Arrepentimiento? No esta Raven… y no trates de llamarla… si no esta aquí, es por algo…_

Dejo de hablarse a si misma, mientras se arrojaba en la cama… sin importarle el hecho de que estaba envuelta en una toalla, y que aun estaba mojada por la reciente ducha que se había dado…

No quería hablar con sus otras personalidades… no encontraría lo que buscaba.

-_o quizás no te guste lo que encuentres…_

Se rendía… jamás podría escapar de si misma… y de las voces de sus demás personalidades… tendría que aclarar este asunto…

.-.-.

-¡Titanes, al ataque! – Todos se lanzaron hacia el interior del edificio que era ocupado por asaltantes… entraron y comenzaron con su táctica…

Raven creo un campo de energía protegiendo a los rehenes, Cyborg junto a Chico Bestia detenía a los asaltantes que no habían alcanzado a correr, y Starfire y Robin corrían tras los más veloces…

Sacaron a los asaltantes y pusieron a salvo a los rehenes… pero una sombra dentro del edificio atrajo la atención de la pelivioleta.

-ya vuelvo…

Y se teletransporto al interior del edificio… ninguno de sus compañeros la siguió, y ella sabia por que… odiaba quedarse sin hacer nada… por mucho que su líder le dijera que cuidar rehenes era lo mas importante, ella se sentía como una inútil si no llevaba ningún criminal a la cárcel… y esta era su oportunidad… y sus amigos entendían… ellos la comprendían…

-_tonta…_ - fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar mientras era atrapada en un pilar del edificio, por lo que parecía ser una manta pegajosa… y es que la maldita oscuridad esta vez había jugado en su contra…

-Hola muñeca… - la maldita oscuridad había dejado de ser tan maldita… pues gracias a ella, el hombre no podría darse cuenta del fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas…

-… - No contesto nada… y eso era lo mas extraño… estaba atrapada… y frente a ella tenia al peor ladrón de toda la ciudad… y no había gritado…

-¿No vas a saludarme? – su tono se le antojo herido… pero sin duda era su imaginación.

-¿Tu organizaste esto? – Fue lo único que salió de su boca, y agradeció por ello… y también por el hecho de estar atrapada… así no vería cuanto le estaban temblando las piernas…

-No… - su tono fue tan serio, que por un segundo le creyó… - yo solo pasaba por aquí… y al escuchar que los grandes Titanes estaban cerca… no pude menos que echar un vistazo… - pero su consiente le gritaba que él era un ladrón… una criatura de poca monta… un mentiroso… un ladrón… un hombre… un excelente amante…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era recordar como el día anterior… después de pelear con él… había terminado en su cama…

Y espero escuchar la risa del hombre al verla en ese estado tan deplorable de negación… pero un sonido al exterior atrajo su atención…

-¿Raven? ¿Todo bien?

El líder de los Titanes estaba en la entrada… dispuesto a avanzar si no escuchaba a su compañera…

-Todo bien… - Se sorprendió a si misma… y se sorprendió aun mas al ver como la miraba su 'captor'… maldita fuera la mascara que usaba…

Se acerco y la abrazo, mientras el extraño elástico rojo que la sujetaba desaparecía… pero aun así… no la soltó…

-… Te espero esta noche…

Sintió como la apretó mas fuerte contra él… y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca… tan fuerte… tan…

-¿Raven?

En un segundo, escucho la voz de su líder… y al segundo siguiente, el calor junto a su cuerpo había desaparecido entre las sombras…

-Todo bien… podemos irnos…

El petirrojo levanto una ceja, pero solo le quedo hacerse a un lado mientras la pelivioleta pasaba a su lado… mientras se ponía la capucha.

-_¿Fue mi imaginación, o Raven estaba sonrojada?..._

-Robin…

-_Debió ser mi imaginación…_

.-.-.

-_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… _- Se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano mientras daba vueltas en su gran sala… - _¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que vendría? Sin duda solo jugo contigo… pero no… ¿o quizás si? Pero y si viene… ¿y si no viene?_

Se dejo caer en el sillón de su gran sala mientras soltaba un gruñido… y es que ni siquiera se había quitado su traje… todo por la presión de que la cuervo podría aparecer en cualquier minuto…

-Pero no será así… - Se quito la mascara y la arrojo lejos…

-¿Qué no será así?

Se levanto de un brinco y vio a una figura encapuchada en la entrada de su puerta… aunque era obvio que no había requerido de ella para entrar.

-¿Nunca tocas la puerta?

-¿Siempre invitas a tus enemigas a venir?

Sonrió y se acerco lentamente a ella… sentía que su corazón le iba a salir por la garganta a cada paso que daba… pero no podía dejar de sonreír…

Llego hasta su lado y tomo su capucha… dispuesto a detenerse si ella hacia algún gesto negativo… pero éste nunca llego, así que se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre quiso…

Quito la gran sombra del rostro de la pelivioleta y admiro la belleza de su rostro… con el torso de su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la mejilla rosa de la chica… y es que ella no sonreía, pero estaba sonrojada…

Con su mano libre tomo la mano izquierda de la chica, y sintió como el corazón le daba un brinco de alegría al sentirla temblando… ella estaba nerviosa…

-Eres tan bonita…

Los ojos violetas de la chica se abrieron como platos… pero luego se fueron cerrando al sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios del hombre contra los fríos propios… mientras un trueno llenaba la estancia, anunciando una tormenta…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba… el beso fue rápidamente ascendiendo de nivel hasta que se descubrió a si mismo explorando con su lengua el interior de la boca de la hechicera… y de pronto sus brazos tomaron vida propia y la cargaron… sus pies comenzaron un camino que habían recorrido la noche anterior… nuevamente, dormiría acompañado…

.-.-.

Las horas de meditación eran cada vez menos… y es que ya no las necesitaba… por lo menos no tanto como antes…

Pasaba mas tiempo con Star… incluso la había acompañado varias veces de compras, aunque claro, mientras Star cargaba las bolsas y bolsas de ropa, ella solo llevaba una, pero llena de libros. El auto-T había resentido su mejoría de animo, y Cyborg no podía estar mas feliz por ello… ¡Incluso había sonreído con algunos chistes del Chico Bestia! También pasaba mas tiempo con su líder… ayudándolo con las investigaciones, para que esas no tomaran nuevamente el control sobre él…

-Gracias Raven… - El castaño se estiro sobre la silla, mientras la pelivioleta tecleaba los comandos para guardar y cerrar los avances hechos.

-No hay de que… - y con un último clic, la computadora se apago…

-Raven… - trago en seco al ver como ella enfocaba sus orbes violetas sobre él… menos mal que traía su antifaz…

-¿Si?

-¿Qui… quisieras ir al cine? – Listo, lo había dicho… por suerte había girado su rostro antes de terminar… se habría sentido aun mas avergonzado si ella viera su sonrojo…

-Claro… iré a avisar a los demás…

Giro su cabeza lo más rápido que le permitió su cuello, solo para encontrarse con la figura encapuchada de su "mejor amiga" saliendo del cuarto… Es que ella no entendió…

.-.-.

La luna estaba hermosa… el brillo parecía intensificarse a cada momento que la nube cubría mas parte de ella… luchando contra la oscuridad, deseando que sus últimos momentos antes de la oscuridad, fuesen los mas hermosos y brillantes…

-Hola… - Ella acababa de llegar, y lo estaba observando… y él lo sabia, pero solo la saludo… no se movió del lugar que tenia frente al ventanal, mientras admiraba la belleza muerta, de la luna al desaparecer. De nuevo llovería…

La pelivioleta se acerco a la mesita sobre la que estaba sentado el muchacho y se sentó a su lado, no muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos, solamente a su lado, acompañándole.

Giro su cabeza y observo a la mujer. Su piel blanca resplandeciente con los rayos agonizantes de la luna, su cabello violeta acorde a sus ojos, demostrando su naturaleza inhumana… sus pupilas haciéndose cada vez mas grandes, gracias a la oscuridad que invadía lentamente el departamento.

Y cuando la luz se hubo marchado… encendieron el fuego…

**(Aquí empieza el lemon, niños menores de 15 o a quienes no les guste el lemon, nos vemos mas abajo ¿esta bien?)**

Sintió los brazos de la hechicera aferrarse con desesperación a su cuello, y sus manos apresar su diminuta cintura mientras acercaba su delicado cuerpo al propio.

Acaricio su cintura hasta que memorizo el tamaño exacto de la misma, después permitió que sus manos cobraran vida propia y bajaran a la espalda baja de la hechicera, quien solo soltó un gemido contra su boca.

Sus labios le sabían a dulce. Pero cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre su encanto trasero, no pudo evitar el impulso que nació desde su vientre y lo mordió… y se sintió fascinada cuando el sabor dulce de su boca se mezclo con el sabor metálico de la sangre del chico, quien reacciono con un quejido que no hizo mas que incrementar el calor que se había instalado en el vientre de la chica.

La tomo de los muslos y se levanto, ella para facilitarle el trabajo se aferro con fuerza a su cintura, y dejo que la condujera por un camino de sobra conocido…

La arrojo sin ceremonia sobre la cama, rompiendo el beso que desde que había llegado, no habían interrumpido. Y la hechicera, desconcertada, abrió los ojos… pero los cerro de inmediato al sentir como el castaño se arrojaba sobre ella, pues a pesar de que ambos aun traían su traje de "trabajo" ella ya podía sentirlo…

La beso con fuerza y ella respondió, pero cuando se acoplaba a su beso… la soltó y comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello… por que de pronto, la parte superior de su leotardo ya estaba en su cintura…

Trato de quitar con sus manos la parte superior del castaño… pero este alejo sus manos con brusquedad, y aprisiono ambas manos sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras su boca bajaba escandalosamente a su pecho… gimió desesperada cuando sintió la lengua del hombre deleitarse con ella, y no pudo evitar levantar sus caderas, pidiendo, suplicando, que terminara con la tortura…

Pero él parecía no estar de acuerdo… pues cuando sentía que comenzaba a tomar un ritmo, su mano libre bajo a su contraída intimidad…

Gruño, grito, se quejo… no supo que fue exactamente lo que salió de su boca cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, sin ninguna ceremonia ni aviso previo… ¿Dónde diablos estaba su leotardo?

Se movió rápido, y fuerte… la pelivioleta se convulsionó bajo el cuerpo de su amante, y cuando sus caderas comenzaron a tomarle el ritmo, la soltó.

-_¿Qué demonios esta pasando? _– fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar, pues de pronto, el castaño ya estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose con fuerza…

Arqueaba la espalda, se retorcía, gemía y gruñía… nada ganaba… el muy maldito iba rápido, luego lento… fuerte y suave… marcando un ritmo demasiado fuera de cualquier compas, dejando a la gótica fuera de toda jugada…

Se sentía dando vueltas a un ritmo acelerado, sin llegar a la cima que tantas veces había alcanzado… era humillante, delicioso… cruel, pero tan incitante…

-¡Maldición Raven! – Le susurro al oído… y con el único ápice de cordura que le quedaba, pudo escucharlo - ¡Siente!

Fue un gruñido, un grito, una orden… se sintió de pronto presa en su propio cuerpo, todo su poder rebotando dentro de ella, demasiado rápido y fuerte, pero demasiado en shock como para permitirle salir… y entonces exploto dentro de ella…

Abrazo con fuerza a la chica mientras esta se convulsionaba… y al hacerlo, sintió un ligero toque eléctrico proveniente de ella… no le sorprendía… de hecho, lo disfrutaba…

Cerró sus ojos chocolate y se dedico a disfrutar del sonido de la respiración agitada de la bruja, quien trataba de volver al ritmo normal…

Desde el inicio de su relación, ella lo usaba como una vía de escape para sus poderes… y no le importaba… él deseaba ser esa vía, adoraba saber que ella lo necesitaba con desesperación, aunque solo fuese para controlar su poder cada vez más grande…

Pero eso había terminado cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón se le oprimía cada vez que ella volvía a su mirada inexpresiva… cuando su cuerpo se relajaba al instante luego de estar juntos, mientras él no podía borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, y tampoco podía lograr la calma total de su cuerpo… él, se estaba entregando con todo… pero y ella…

La sintió temblorosa bajo si mismo, y sonrió aun mas intensamente… sabia que dejarla a su completa merced y caprichos había sido arriesgado… siempre se compensaban mutuamente, pero esta vez, él había marcado su propio ritmo, avanzando y retrocediendo, para evitar que ella pudiera seguirlo. Ella pudo haber utilizado su poder para despedazarlo, o para dominarlo, o peor aun, pudo haberse marchado al sentir que esta vez no seria como las demás… Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, aferrada a su espalda, temblorosa y jadeante… tan hermosa…

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no estaba segura de que era lo que le había pasado… pero al levantar sus orbes violetas y encontrarse con esos ojos color chocolate, que la observaban, que la acariciaban con la mirada… entendió que lo que hubiese pasado, era lo correcto…

Y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos… sonrió de verdad.

Se acostó a su lado y la miro embelesado, y con una sonrisa en el rostro aparto los mechones violetas que se pegaban a la frente de la chica, y esta no dejaba de sonreír…

-Me encanta tu sonrisa…

Solo vio como un color rojo cubría las mejillas de la chica, luego cerro los ojos y beso su frente… quizás se estaba enamorando…

**End Flash Back (Quienes se hayan brincado el lemon, ya pueden volver a leer)**

Estaba agradecida por ello… él había sido la fuente de escape de sus emociones reprimidas… pero la obligo a ser parte también, no solo a dejarlas escapar, sino a disfrutar cuando ellas se retiraban, también satisfechas…

La lluvia se acabo de golpe, y un viento fuerte aparto la nube de la luna, dejando entrar un rayo de luz que le dio de lleno en el rostro, a lo que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.

-Raven…

Levanto la mirada algo aturdida y se encontró con el rostro demasiado serio de su líder… y hubiera contestado con un sarcasmo, o simplemente hubiera mantenido su rostro tranquilo… pero no podía…

-Supongo que si reconoces esto…

Y le extendió la pequeña cajita… aquel pequeño objeto de madera, que tanto representaba para ella…

¿En que momento… el petirrojo siguió el negro plumaje del cuervo?

Continuara…

Hi! ^^ por fin el cuarto capi, con un leve lemon que les habia prometido a mis queridas lectoras Lucia y Shadow, a quienes se les debe todo esto, pues ellas pidieron un fic de Red-X y Raven, jamas crei que tanta gente lo leyera, pero estoy muy contenta por ello nn y agradecida a estas chicas (que en realidad son una xD, creo) espero que les haya gustado, y sobre el lemon, creo que me quedo bastante ligerito... creo por que he leido fics por ahi, que, wow! mis respetos nn (ojala yo pueda escribir algun dia asi nn) y pues, agradecerles chicas nn por las imagenes, por el apoyo, por todo, son increibles! ^^

Linda-ravstar: si, creo que se enamoraron muy rapido, pero yo creo que asi es el amor (o la atraccion animal, en este caso xD) rapido, alocado, y mas en circunstancias inesperadas, es mas inesperado! y no te preocupes por eso de competir ni nada por el estilo! me encanta tu trabajo, y la verdad, yo tambien me muero por leer un fic tuyo sobre esta pareja nn

Taimat: Espero que haya valido la pena la espera por la continuacion ^^ no actualize tan pronto como deseaba por que no tenia datos como el color de ojos de Red-X, pero una vez arreglado ese pequeño inconveniente, aqui lo tienes nn

astarte2007: Es una pareja extraña, pero me alegra que haya gente como tu, que les guste nn

: Jeje, supongo que muchas preferimos el RobXRav antes que el RobXStar, pero como dije anteriormente, esta es una pareja extraña, y por lo visto, bien aceptada, gracias por el review nn

monse-dark hunter: jeje, si, generalmente son ese tipo de historias las que tienen mas drama y confusiones, por lo mismo de su naturaleza opuesta xD espero que te guste la continuacion nn

Midnight.x: gracias por el alago, y pues, bueno, aqui esta el cuarto capi espero que lo disfrutes nn

Gracias a todos por leer! y mas a aquellos que se toman la molestia de crear sonrisas al dejar un review =)

Sayo!


	5. El Vuelo del Petirrojo

El vuelo del Petirrojo

-¿Qué haces con eso? – trato de sonar calmada, pero el timbre desesperado en su voz no pudo esconderse… a lo que su líder respondió con una sonrisa algo triste…

¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle que deseaba conocer el motivo de su reciente felicidad? ¿Cómo decirle que se moría de celos al verla sonreír con todos… sin ser él la razón?

-Esa es una pregunta que debería hacerte…

La pelivioleta se llevo la mano derecha al pecho… tratando de controlar la opresión que sentía… pero era en vano…

-Robin yo…

-Esto esta lleno de Xenotium… ya no puedes ocultarlo…

-¿Acaso tienes radares para el Xenotium? – su voz se escucho algo molesta, y con justa razón… ¿Quién era él para meterse entre sus cosas?

-Me vi en la obligación…

La voz fue fría… helada… y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no tener sus emociones tan a flor de piel, pues a cada segundo que pasaba, mas y mas culpable se sentía…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¡Raven!... – Dio dos pasos hacia la chica, pero esta solo lo miro fijamente, aun con la capucha baja… - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso? ¡Esto es Xenotium! Es un químico muy peligroso, ilegal y…

-Sé las características Robin… - Quería evitar el tema a toda costa…

-Y es el arma de Red-X…

Si otra hubiera sido la situación, se habría sonrojado con fuerza, como solía suceder cuando hablaban de él durante sus charlas sobre criminales… pero ahora solo sintió como cada vez más y mas, se helaba, su cara, su cuerpo, la temperatura del cuarto…

-…

-Raven… deja de verlo… - finalmente quedo frente a la mujer y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, a travez de su antifaz – no sabes que planes puede estar tramando… puede ser que te este utilizando…

Al escuchar lo último, la cuervo dio un paso atrás, soltándose del extraño trance en el que su _amigo_ petirrojo la estaba atrapando.

-No soy tan tonta Robin… no dejaría que obtuviera acceso a ninguno de ustedes a travez de mi…

-Aceptaste esto… - Dio un paso al frente, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a seguir a la chica fuese a donde fuese. – Este anillo puede tener un radar escondido, una grabadora, o no se que… - saco el mencionado objeto de la caja, y lo mostro frente al rostro de la hechicera, quien mantenía la mirada seria, pero sus ojos delataban las mil confusiones que sentía en su interior.

-No Robin, esta limpio… lo examine…

-¡Esta lleno de Xenotium! ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de ello?

-¡Es un químico! ¡No puedo saberlo! – Se empezaba a sentir derrotada… y con rapidez coloco la capucha sobre su rostro… odiaba sentirse derrotada…

-¡Puede tener otros químicos Raven! – La tomo del brazo y la sacudió con algo de fuerza, logrando que la capucha bajara de nuevo… ¿Dónde estaban los poderes del cuervo? - ¡No sabes que daño pudo haberte causado!

-¡Pero supongo que tu si! – Se zafó de un tirón del agarre en la que la mantenía prisionera el petirrojo… ella si sabia que había sido de sus poderes…

-¡Raven! – Su voz sonó fuerte, pero dolida… solo se preocupaba por ella…

-¡No Robin! ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación? – Dio de nuevo dos pasos atrás y choco suavemente contra el ventanal del lobby… en realidad jamás se había separado mucho de él…

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta? – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba frente a ella, y con ambas manos a apoyadas sobre la pared en la que se encontraba la chica… quedando demasiado juntos…

-¿De que estas hablando Robin? – Todo comenzaba a tomar un tinte demasiado extraño para la pelivioleta… Robin ya no parecía un líder preocupado por sus compañeros… parecía mas bien un… un… un…

-¿Cómo esperabas que creyera, que tu… la mejor de los Titanes, no podía atrapar a un ladrón como lo es Red-X? Ni aunque pasaras horas tras él… y siempre con la misma escusa _"Se escapo"_… como si fueses a permitirlo tan fácilmente…

Los ojos violetas de la chica se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de su error… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-Raven… yo soy tu amigo… yo te voy a cuidar…

Sintió el calor de los brazos del castaño rodeándola… _consolándola…_

-Deja de verlo…

-… - Sintió la respiración tranquila de su líder sobre su cabeza… había algo extraño en ese abrazo… no es que la abrazaran con mucha frecuencia… pero había algo diferente en cada abrazo, y no necesitaba ser Starfire para saberlo…

-Raven…

-No… - Sonó fuerte y decidida… a pesar de estar con la mirada baja y los ojos cristalizados… sabia que esto pasaría, solo que esperaba, no tan pronto…

-¡Raven! – la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de si mismo para observarla… y se aterro, cuando vio en sus ojos el brillo de decisión… estaba segura de lo que decía… y eso dolía…

-¡No Robin! – Estaba contra la pared, así que uso un poco de su poder, que comenzaba a regresar, para empujarlo con sus manos -¡No lo dejare de ver!

-… - Su ceja levantada indico la confusión del joven petirrojo, pero solo por un segundo… pues al instante recobro la postura y le hablo en tono frio – te lo pedí como amigo… ahora te lo ordeno como líder…

-¡No! – Sus ojos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad y se elevo en el aire, mientras el poder comenzaba a tomar forma entre sus manos.

-¡Raven! ¡No te vuelvas como él!

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría… su poder regreso a su interior… pero no bajo de los aires… sus compañeros ya se encontraban en la sala, llamados por los gritos de las dos aves… ya no había marcha atrás…

Continuara…

Hi! nn Gomen por la tardanza, uu pero esque se me ocurrio la brillante idea de hacer la preparatoria abierta... me siento como en aquellos viejos tiempos en la escuela xD! Estoy tratando de sacarla lo mas pronto posible, por eso me he quedado con poco tiempo uu y tambien gomen por lo corto del capi, pero esque justo asi queria que se viera... una pelea entre los Titanes...

Espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios nn (gomen por no agradecer cada review, pero ando con un poco de prisa nnU) Saludos a Lucia y Shadow (por ellas es que este fic existe C: )

Sayo!


	6. Sentenciada

Sentenciada

Miro el cielo… había nubarrones que cubrían todas las estrellas, incluyendo la luna. Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, recordando las noches de los últimos meses, aquellas noches que se parecían a esta…

Pero había algo raro… algo en su corazón se agitaba sin saber por que… sentía un hueco en su corazón y un nudo en su vientre… pero todo eso pasaría cuando su preciada ave negra llegara a hacerle compañía…

Oyó unos pasos a lo lejos… ese puerto maloliente no era un lugar muy concurrido, así que quien fuese que estuviera ahí, no iba de casualidad…

Sabia que no era su ave… no era su chica… esa figura era burda, sin la gracia natural del ave al volar, mas bien parecía una persona herida… no era ligero ni fresco como la pelivioleta, este era mas bien pesado y frio… parecía un pájaro herido…

Se levanto del improvisado asiento que tenia y enfoco su mirada, para tratar de descubrir la identidad del personaje que se acercaba a paso lento hacia él… no cabía duda, no era su compañera… no era Raven…

-Robin… que agradable sorpresa… - parte de su sarcástico saludo era verdadero, era una verdadera sorpresa verlo ahí… pero no era para nada agradable.

-Déjate de juegos Red-X…

El cielo tronó sonoramente… pero ninguna gota de agua callo de él.

-Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se coloco en posición de defensa, no quería iniciar una batalla con el líder de los Titanes, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque el cielo le anunciaba lluvia… gotas de lluvia… Y eso era algo que no desperdiciaría por nada… ni siquiera por una buena batalla con su "creador".

-Desaparecerte… - No hubo mas palabrería inútil… ni siquiera una explicación detallada del porque de la agresión, no había robado nada, al menos no recientemente.

El castaño se lanzo con decisión sobre su "enemigo" lanzo un par de petirrojos para hacerlo saltar, luego utilizo su bastón para alcanzarlo en su altura y comenzaron a golpearse. No había lugar a errores, el líder de los Titanes tiraba cada golpe como si con ese deseara matarlo, y no estaba tan errado.

Finalmente Red-X logro darle una patada en el estomago, retirándolo un poco… pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba el petirrojo, no se acerco para aprovecharse de su golpe, sino que dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡¿Por qué me agredes?! ¡Esta vez no he hecho nada! – Deseaba saberlo. Su contraparte siempre hablaba mientras peleaba, defendiendo las causas buenas y nobles… pero esta vez, pareciera que solo había ido, como él mismo había dicho, a _Desaparecerlo_.

-¿Te atreves a preguntarlo? – El petirrojo se levanto con algo de dificultad, pero al estar completamente de pie, resultaba imposible pensar que hacia unos momentos estuviese en el piso, desprovisto de aire - ¡Te llevaste a la mejor de mis Titanes!

Los ojos chocolates del ladrón se abrieron bajo su mascara… ¿se había llevado a la mejor de los Titanes?

-¡Ya estarás contento! – Esa vez fue el turno de Robin atacar al sorprendido ladrón, pues con su bastón se dio el impulso necesario para llegar hasta él y derribarlo de un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Raven dejo a los Titanes! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! – brinco, esquivando de puro milagro el golpe del chico maravilla, quien no perdió tiempo y brinco para encontrarlo en la azotea de uno de los almacenes abandonados.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Tú la volviste una criminal! – Cada palabra iba cargada del mas puro rencor, que no se mitigaba con nada… pues solo ver la llamativa 'x' en el centro del pecho del hombre le hacia desear tener en su brazo el cañón supersónico de Cyborg, seguro así podría atravesar de una buena vez a ese miserable…

-¡Ella no es una criminal! ¡Jamás te atrevas a compararla conmigo! – No entendía la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabia que el líder, que tantas veces Raven había defendido y secundado en sus opiniones, ahora se atrevía a degradarla a su nivel… -¡Jamás!

-¡Nos ha dejado por tu culpa! – Estaba cegado por la furia, y lo sabia, eso era peor, porque entonces no estaba cegado, simplemente se permitía que todo el rencor que sentía por ese hombre frente a él lo dominara. Deseaba desaparecerlo para siempre, que Raven lo olvidara y volviera a los Titanes, con sus amigos, con él…

-¡Si los ha dejado no a sido culpa mía! - ¿Qué se creía ese Titán de pacotilla para venir a decirle eso? Raven no era nada influenciable como para dejarse manipular de una manera tan tonta…

-¡Por tu culpa nos ataco! – Mentía. Sintió la mentira llegar a su rostro, pero estaba a la mitad de un salto impresionante como para detenerse a pensar… Raven _casi_ los había atacado… mas bien a él… por defender sus salidas secretas con el ladrón… pero a la mitad del conjuro se había detenido… había murmurado unas palabras que eran demasiado dolorosas para recordarlas… y se había esfumado entre la negrura de la noche.

-… - no contesto… sabia que Raven molesta era muy peligrosa, él mismo lo había vivido… pero ella jamás se atrevería a lastimar a sus amigos, a menos de que fuese por una causa muy noble… y su relación no entraba en esa categoría…

El resto de la batalla transcurrió en completa monotonía… cada golpe, tenia una evasión… y si un puño se impactaba contra la carne, al instante el rostro era demolido de igual manera… ambos demasiado molestos, demasiado enojados… demasiado heridos.

Pasaron varias horas con el mismo espectáculo… cada golpe era mas furioso que el anterior, pero cada vez mas débil, las energías no son eternas, y alguno tendría que caer primero…

Y sucedió…

El primero en caer fue el petirrojo… con su apuesto rostro completamente rojo, con unas cuantas cortadas y su traje hecho una piltrafa… toda esa furia le cobraría cuentas… pero no ahora…

Aunque el ladrón no estaba en mejores condiciones… por cortaduras de su traje se podía ver parte de su enrojecida piel… a su mascara ya le faltaba parte de su mejilla izquierda… y no quería admitirlo, pero el ojo izquierdo comenzaba a pesarle de manera molesta. La única diferencia era que él estaba de pie, recargado en un pilar, pero de pie…

-¡Detente!

Levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la pelirroja flotando en el aire, luego, frente a él, pero a una distancia prudente, estaban el chico verde y el hombre de metal. Solo entonces noto que el bonito broche que distinguía al petirrojo como Titán estaba emitiendo una luz roja… al muy tonto se le había olvidado apagarlo.

-No soy un asesino… ni un mentiroso… - como pudo se alejo un poco de la pared, a lo que los tres titanes se tensaron, pero se pusieron en posición de defensa, no de ataque… y eso era algo que seguramente el petirrojo les había enseñado… lastima que había dado el consejo y se había quedado sin él – háganselo saber a este idiota… - miro con desprecio al chico en el piso, e invocando a todos los dioses pidió que su traje aun guardara un poco de xenotium para poder teletransportarse a su departamento…

Entendía por que Raven se había ido… él era veneno, ella un ave… el petirrojo había atacado al cuervo, y ella no se había defendido… estaba herida…

Y lo que más le dolía… levanto su mirada al cielo y vio que el cielo no soltaría ni una gota de agua… ni una sola…

Ella estaba muy herida… y no iría con él… él era veneno, y si ella se acercaba a él, la mataría… o peor aun… la corrompería…

Continuara…

Quiero pedir una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por el atraso! TT pero es que como dije anteriormente... solo a mi se me ocurre inscribirme a la preparatoria a la mitad de una historia! TT espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, y desafortunadamente no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, pero ya tengo listo el siguiente capi, asi que espero no tardar mucho nn

Saludos a toda la gente que lee, y mas aun a aquellos que dejan review!

Sayo!


	7. Horas de Soledad

Horas de Soledad

Estaba amaneciendo, podía saberlo por el color naranja que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo… llevaba toda la noche sin dormir. ¿Y le importaba? Podía pensar en un millón de cosas más importantes que esa… y sin embargo, solo una era la causante de su falta de sueño…

-¿Robin?

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, Star… - giro su rostro hacia la pelirroja, y a juzgar por la mirada de la chica le quedo claro que había cometido un error – que me llames Nightwing?

-Oh, lo siento mucho Rob… Nightwing… - La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, pues la mirada de su líder era dura… y ella ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar contra ella - ¡Pero no has dormido nada! ¡Nuestros amigos y yo estamos muy preocupados!

-Estoy bien… - dejo de mirar a la pelirroja y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenia en su escritorio. Y se froto el entrecejo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su compañera.

-¡No estas bien! ¡Nunca sales de esta oficina! ¡Nunca dejas de perseguirlo!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

El castaño se levanto y arrojo lejos el escritorio, completamente frustrado… no solo no lograba encontrar nada, sino que ahora Starfire venia a entorpecer toda su concentración.

-¡Alguien tiene que perseguirlo y atraparlo! ¡Es un insulto para la sociedad!

-¡Star! ¡Robin! ¿Están bien? – los dos titanes faltantes llegaron corriendo al lugar, pues escucharon el sonido el escritorio contra el suelo. Ambos asustados… preocupados…

-¡Que dejen de llamarme Robin!

Golpeo con su brazo derecho la lámpara que alumbraba el lugar, estrellándola contra el suelo. Y si no fuera porque la gran ventana anunciaba la llegada del sol, el lugar se hubiera quedado a oscuras.

-¡Viejo cálmate! ¡No dormir te afecta demasiado los nervios! – el chico verde dio un paso al frente, tratando de calmar a su alterado líder, de quien solo recibió una mirada indiferente… y eso que traía puesto su antifaz…

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con tonterías… - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, con tal calma… con tanta tranquilidad… que pareciese que no había sido él quien había roto una lámpara y casi azotado el escritorio…

-Rob… - La alarma interrumpió a la pelirroja. El metálico corrió hacia la sala de control, seguido del chico verde… - ¿No vendrás _otra vez_?

-No Star… tengo que recoger todo este desorden… además estoy cerca de encontrar el escondite de Red-X…

La ojiverde solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto…

-Star…

-¿Si Nightwing? – no se giro… no quería encontrarse de nuevo con aquel extraño hombre vestido de negro y de mirada fría, en el que se había convertido su mejor amigo… y su primer amor.

-¿Crees que algún día… regrese?

No pudo evitarlo y giro para observarlo… ya habían pasado tres años desde que Raven había dejado a los Titanes… tres años desde que Robin se convirtió en Nightwing… tres años en los que ella había aprendido que no todo era belleza… que no todo era alegría…

-No Robin… no lo creo…

También aprendió realismo… aprendió lo que era la tristeza infinita de perder no solamente a su mejor amiga, sino también a su líder y amigo… de ver como poco a poco su familia comenzaba a despedazarse, sin saber exactamente quien era el culpable…

-¿No se dará cuenta de la falta que nos hace?

-Creo que le hacemos mas falta a ella…

Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de su amiga oscura no le daba buena espina… aunque había aprendido a vivir con ello, el peso en su corazón era demasiado… antes era muy raro que ella tocara el piso al caminar… ahora sus emociones le impedían emprender el vuelo, a menos de que su vida dependiera de ello.

-No puedo Star… no puedo simplemente dejar que siga en esta ciudad sin darle un castigo… ¿Entiendes mis razones, Star? Debe de pagar por lo que nos hizo… por lo que le hizo…

Un rayo de sol golpeo de pronto el rostro moreno de la alienígena, pero ella pareció no inmutarse por ello. Y solo entonces Nightwing noto que ella también tenia orejas bajo sus ojos verdes… que estaba mas delgada de lo que nunca había estado… y su sonrisa… no era ni la mitad de radiante de lo que era… apretó sus puños con fuerza, la sonrisa de Star se marchitaba conforme pasaban los días, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que la negra ave se había marchado de sus vidas, y eso era otro motivo mas para despedazar a Red-X.

-Robin… - trato de mirar mas allá del antifaz que protegía la identidad de su líder, pero no lo logro… solo una mujer lo había logrado, y ella hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser esa mujer – yo entiendo tu dolor… pero tu no entiendes el mío… - pero nunca pudo serlo…

-¿Sugieres que lo deje libre? – su voz sonó alterada… pero no le importo.

Respiro profundo, tratando de controlar el impulso loco de echarse a llorar como no lo hacia delante de nadie. Su amigo estaba a punto de perder la cordura… y ella solo podía ver como se hundía cada vez más en el abismo que él mismo había cavado…

El castaño iba a agregar algo más, pero el sonido del comunicador de la chica lo interrumpió.

-_¿Star?_

-Dime Cyborg – se concentro en que su voz sonara normal, y al parecer lo logro, pues su compañero metálico no menciono absolutamente nada.

-_Ven lo más pronto que puedas…_

-¿Qué sucede? – miro a su líder, que había regresado a su labor de recoger su "investigación"

-_Es Red-X_

El moreno había empleado un modo mas bajo de lo normal… la pelirroja no había podido evitar el mirar hacia donde hacia unos momentos había visto a su líder… pero no lo encontró, hasta que volteo hacia la puerta y solo pudo ver como la sombra del castaño se alejaba en dirección al estacionamiento.

-Voy enseguida… - Se concentro y con un gran esfuerzo logro levantarse y emprender el vuelo en dirección a sus amigos… tenían que solucionar el problema antes de que Nightwing llegase, y el problema se volviera aun mas grande.

Continuara…

Ohayo! nn de nuevo siento la tardanza... y me disculpo por lo extraño del capitulo ._. de pronto me parece que mis escritos dejan mucho que desear... ¡Ya recorde por que me sali de la escuela! TT no es lo mio! Pero ahi estoy, luchando fervientemente por sacar la Preparatoria en menos de un año... o por lo menos en uno y medio XD

Gomen por lo raquitico del capitulo, y saluditos a Lucia y Shadow, y tambien a todas las personas que leen, pero en especial a aquellas que dejan un review! nn

Sayo!


	8. Tiempos Mejores

Tiempos Mejores

Hacia mucho que la lluvia había dejado de caer en Jump City. Pero afortunadamente, debido a que no dependían de ella para sobrevivir… la vida seguía su curso…

Las pisadas retumbaban por todo el túnel, pausadas y lentas. Como las de un cazador acechando a su presa.

De pronto las mismas se hicieron más presurosas, pasando por los agujeros en los que se escondían las ratas de la ciudad… todo por llegar a su repentino objetivo: el mirador más alto de la ciudad.

Había un camino para llegar, uno repleto de hermosos paisajes y con bellas vistas hacia el cielo, pero no se sentía merecedor de ello… no es que alguna vez lo fuese, solo que solo una vez se sintió lo suficientemente temerario para retar a la naturaleza de esa manera.

Pero ya no… no más… ahora se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad desde las alcantarillas, corriendo entre las grietas de la ciudad, como agua de lluvia cuando se escurre… como un rio de veneno, luchando por contaminar más…

De un brinco llego al punto mas alto… sobre el mirador… dejando que el aire helado ondeara su negra capa.

Observaba toda la ciudad desde lo alto; decidiendo cual de las hermosas mansiones serian su nuevo blanco…

Hacia mucho que había dejado de robar por interés… ahora robaba lo necesario para sobrevivir…

Y para divertirse…

Robaba a ricos, empresarios, comerciantes, policías, oficinistas, a pobres… a todo… todo aquel que se atreviera a mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro… por que no podía haber felicidad sin tristeza… por que no podía haber justicia si no había maldad en el mundo…

Y él era la máxima representación del mal que aun quedaba…

El aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos, y le dolía, dolía demasiado… pero poco importaba… ya nada tenia sentido…

Oyó un aleteo a sus espaldas y se giro para observar el causante… pero la oscuridad de la noche le impidió ver más allá. Porque de cualquier forma, el sonido ya no estaba ahí…

¿Dónde estaba el ave de las desgracias? ¿Dónde estaba la joya de la destrucción?

Nadie tenia la respuesta… ni siquiera los antiguos amigos, que se hacían llamar los protectores de esa ciudad.

Sonrió cínicamente bajo la mascara que cubría su hermoso rostro pálido. No había manera de que los cuatro Titanes restantes llenaran el vacio que había dejado la hechicera. Tampoco de que sus fuerzas fueran apenas comparables con lo que habían sido… los crimines estaban a la orden del día, los maltratos, los abusos, todo parecía incrementarse conforme pasaban los días…

Y es que tres Titanes no era lo mismo que cinco.

Su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha, pero sus puños se cerraron con frustración. Los Titanes no solo habían perdido a la cuervo… sino que el petirrojo se hundía cada vez más y más en un pozo sin fondo…

Y él cubriría el pozo una vez que la avecilla terminara completamente ahogada en el fondo de su desesperación.

Él era el mismo… no había cambiado su forma de ser ni de pensar… seguía en el lado del mal, seguía en la misma ciudad en la que ella lo había dejado, seguía siendo el ladrón del que la Titan gótica se había enamorado… seguía siendo el Red-X que Raven jamás se atrevió a atrapar… seguía siendo el lado oscuro del pequeño petirrojo…

Miro al cielo por inercia, y solo entonces atino a ver como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, cubriendo el hermoso espectáculo de estrellas… aunque no es que las hubiera estado admirando.

No era igual… esa nube no traería consigo la lluvia que él tanto anhelaba… el viento no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar el tiempo y vivir de nuevo su hermoso pasado… su brillante carrera como ladrón se había derrumbado al dejar de valorarse a si mismo… no era lo mismo vivir en un lugar, probar el cielo, y regresar al lugar de origen, porque entonces te das cuenta que era el infierno. El lugar donde había crecido y en lo que había creído ya no valía nada…

Su futuro no era mas que lo que tenia frente a él; Jump City, la ciudad abandonada de la mano de Dios, y hasta del mismísimo Satanás…

Y por más que le daba vueltas al pasado… no lograba encontrar una salida… ¿Qué debió hacer para que todo fuera diferente? Amar a la Titan había sido un delito… estar con ella un pecado… y vivir el resto de su vida sin ella, era el precio a pagar por todo lo malo que había hecho…

Pero a pesar de todo… no dejaría de hacer ninguna de las cosas que hizo… cada acción, cada decisión que tomo lo orillaron a esa repulsiva ciudad… cada trabajo lo acerco mas a ella… y la lluvia helada termino por volverlos uno…

El aire levanto el polvo que estaba en el suelo y lo rodeo de manera cariñosa… como si alguien estuviese abrazándolo…

Sintió sus ojos arder… desde que se volvió al lado "oscuro" pensó que nadie jamás volvería a verlo a la cara… que nadie volvería a abrazarlo… que nadie lo amaría…

Y se había equivocado… tan tontamente equivocado que hasta vergüenza se daba a si mismo… no solo habían visto de nuevo su rostro, sino que lo habían amado… no por lo que había sido, ni por lo que seria, o mucho menos por lo que tenia o por aquello de lo que carecía… lo habían amado por ser quien era; simplemente Jason Todd bajo la mascara de Red-X. Y lo había amado quien menos creería que lo haría; la hija de la maldad misma, la joya de la destrucción, la ave maldita… Raven… la mas poderosa Titan…

Por que él lo sabia mejor que nadie… ella era mas poderosa que incluso el mismo Robin… doliera a quien le doliera…

Y sabia que le dolía al "líder" Titan. Y se divertía tanto poniéndole comillas a su posición… pues desde que Raven se había ido, y desde que se habían peleado aquella noche, se había cambiado el nombre, su ropa, y hasta su modo de actuar… ahora solo buscaba ladrones. Y no cualquier ladrón, lo buscaba a él.

Salto del mirador y comenzó a correr. Ya tenía en la mira su próximo blanco.

Los pobres Titanes trataban de mantener ordenada la ciudad, de mantenerlo todo bajo control… que tontos, deberían primero solucionar los problemas que tenían dentro de su "equipo" antes de intentar salvar al mundo.

Él mientras tanto, seguiría causando destrozos en esa ciudad… volvería loco al líder Titan y esperaría… esperaría a que su negra ave estuviera de nuevo sana… que se recuperara y volviera… volviera al rio de veneno… donde su extraño nido la esperaba.

Continuara…

Este capitulo me gusto mas que el anterior, pero sigue siendo demasiado corto... u.u creo que ya perdi el toque... y me estoy perdiendo en la historia! . se me ocurren varios finales pero no me decido por ninguno... uno feliz? uno triste? o uno neutro? si me dijeran cual estaria mejor, se los agradeceria mucho nnu

Saludos a Lucia y Shadow! y a todas las personas que leen, y aun mas a quienes dejan un review nn

Sayo!


	9. El Impuesto Para Ser Libre

El Impuesto Para Ser Libre

N/A: Antes que nada quiero advertirles, este capitulo podria NO gustarle a los fans de Star... y posiblemente tampoco le agrade mucho a Lucia y Shadow nnU (les diria el porque, pero arruinaria la sorpresa... asi que, si se molestan por el contenido del capi... no digan que no lo adverti uu)

Todo salió perfecto, justo como era de esperarse de un ladrón de su categoría y experiencia…

Se escondía entre los callejones y en las sombras de las casas del centro, despistando a los pobres Titanes… y es que ninguno de ellos era un animal nocturno…

El hombre de metal alumbraba todo con una lámpara que tenia incluida en su cuerpo, demasiado potente como para que lo pillara despistado… la pelirroja tenia sus ojos verdes con un brillo impresionante, pero seguía sin ganarle a su habilidad… y el hombre verde se convertía en todos los animales nocturnos, pero seguía faltándole ese instinto que solo poseían las criaturas de la oscuridad… Faltaba el petirrojo.

Brinco silenciosamente a unas de las azoteas, observando con burla como sus _enemigos_ trataban de encontrarlo entre los callejones… no era la primera vez que se tenía que enfrentar a esos tres titanes, y siempre se aburría antes de que el líder se les uniera…

Sabia que el avecilla estaba obsesionado con el, y eso de alguna manera retorcida era un halago… no cualquier criminal tiene a un "héroe-detective" tras sus pies.

-¡¡LE HE ENCONTRADO AMIGOS!!

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con las dos bonitas orbes verdes de la alienígena… aquella que lo perseguía.

-Lo siento bonita… - y se arrojo al vacio, o por lo menos literalmente; se arrojo por el borde del techo y se sujeto en uno de los pisos de inferiores. Esperando con eso despistar a la chica.

Y lo consiguió…

La vio volar por su lado desesperada… -_vaya… parece que valgo mas vivo que muerto…_ - se escondió entre las paredes y emprendió la retirada silenciosa… ya se había cansado.

Ya estaba bastante lejos de donde se había enfrentado a los titanes… así que comenzó a relajar su caminar…

-…detente criminal…

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan idiota… se había confiado demasiado… miro a sus lados en busca de una salida posible, de un escondite… de alguien…

La chica bajo de los cielos, y contrario a lo que esperaba el hombre, sus ojos dejaron de destellar, y el amenazador brillo en sus manos desapareció.

-… Estas sola…

No estaba entendiendo… se concentro al máximo, buscando la presencia de sus demás persecutores, pero nada… estaba solo con la pelirroja…

-Tus palabras están en lo correcto…

Ahora si que entendía menos…

-He buscado tu presencia, lejos de mis amigos por una razón…

La mujer dio dos pasos decididos… y él no retrocedió…

-Vengo a suplicarte… que te marches de la ciudad…

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de la pelirroja. Se había preparado para pelear por su botín; un objeto sin importancia, para pelear con la alienígena, o incluso para escapar… ¿Por qué ese tono de voz?

-¿Cómo dices?

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión tras él… y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en los aires… no por su propio poder, o por sus reflejos al saltar… sino que la mujer lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura… mientras se elevaban por todo Jump City.

.-.-.

-¿Oye Cyborg, dónde esta Star? – pregunto el cambiante a su amigo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿No estaba contigo? – el moreno levanto la ceja en señal de confusión… mueca que cambio inmediatamente por una de susto y preocupación, al ver a quien se acercaba a ellos…

-¿Dónde esta Starfire? – La voz de molesta de Nightwing logro la palidez de sus dos compañeros.

-Pues… estem… - Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del Chico Bestia, buscando alguna broma que mejorara el humor de su líder… pero deteniéndose en seco al ver que el hombre se giraba y tomaba su localizador.

-¡Allá esta! – y sin mas, el petirrojo corrió en dirección a unos callejones.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontró? – Cyborg saco su propio localizador y comenzó a sudar frio al descubrir lo que había encontrado su líder.

-¿Qué sucede viejo?

-Star esta con Red-X…

-¡¿Qué?!

Apenas el hombre verde se recuperaba de la impresión, cuando vio a su moreno amigo sacar su cañón y apuntar en dirección a los callejones, en los cuales, su líder estaba a un paso de entrar.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-¡¡HAZ SONAR EL COMUNICADOR DE STAR!!

El chico bestia apenas si tuvo tiempo para hacerlo… luego su amigo disparo su cañón, desmayando a su líder y alejándolo unos cuantos metros del lugar al que se dirigía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto mientras corrían en dirección al petirrojo caído, rezando internamente por no haberle hecho daño, al menos no físico.

-Confío mas en que Star saldrá victoriosa… que en que Nightwing pueda controlarse si ve a Red-X

Y el verde no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza…

.-.-.

Aterrizaron en las ruinas de unos departamentos… estaban completamente destruidos; las paredes llenas de pintas extrañas, el piso manchado de mil colores y tonos que seria asqueroso descubrir, la mayoría de las ventanas no tenían vidrio, y las que lo tenían estaban rotos, empañados, o sucios de extrañas manchas.

Su primer impulso fue el de dar un paso al frente para inspeccionar el lugar… y entonces se dio cuenta que la chica aun lo tenia sujeto de la cintura.

Con un poco de fuerza, se libero del agarre y dio dos pasos al frente, para luego girarse y encarar a la mujer… pero ella solo tenia el rostro bajo, cubriendo sus ojos verdes con su fleco.

-… - Tenia la intención de romper el silencio… pero nada se le ocurría… pensó en marcharse y dejar ala chica justo donde estaba… pero algo lo detenía…

-Como te había mencionado con anterioridad… -la voz entrecortada de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos - te pido que te marches de la ciudad…

Iba a contestar con un sarcasmo… pero entonces ella levanto su mirada y pudo apreciar como los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer se cristalizaban… amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-Eso no puede ayudarte niña…

-¡Claro que puede! – Junto sus manos y lo miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo vacio… el mismo reflejo que tiene la esperanza muerta… - ¡Si te marchas, Robin puede volver a ser el mismo!

-¿Todo esto es por tu _estúpido _líder? – su tono sonó molesto… cualquier cosa relacionada con Robin, con Nightwing, o como fuese, le irritaba.

-¡No puedo recuperar a Raven! – La expresión de ilusión vacía no desaparecia de su rostro… parecía una muñeca brillante y hermosa… sin vida… - ¡Pero puedo recuperar a Robin!

-Y crees que si me voy… ¿recuperara la cordura?

La sonrisa desesperada salió de los labios de la chica, cambiando a una mueca sin expresión alguna.

-Robin no esta loco…

Miro a la chica de arriba abajo… estudiando su postura y su mirada… siempre creyó que esa chica al desarrollarse seria mas "voluptuosa"… su cabello largo no era tan brillante como lo recordaba… sus ojos estaban opacos… y entonces cayo en cuenta que no solo el petirrojo se estaba hundiendo en la locura… estaba arrastrando a todos los titanes con él.

-Separa la razón del corazón niña… ese hombre al que llamas Robin, no es ni la mitad de lo que fue alguna vez…

-Ya no soy una niña… - la pelirroja dio dos pasos al frente, quedando su rostro tan cerca del hombre, que si no fuera por la mascara que este portaba, podría sentir su respiración en la cara… - Estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte lo que quieras a cambio de que te marches…

-¿Lo que sea? – Su voz sonó ronca y profunda… la mujer frente a él era muy hermosa…

-Lo que sea… - repitió ella también con voz aterciopelada… pero su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tristeza…

-… - la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos… buscando…

El rostro de la chica no cambio en lo más mínimo cuando él se inclino levemente hacia su rostro…

-… Mira hasta donde te a reducido tu "líder"… - susurro en la mejilla derecha de la chica, pero sin dejar de ver sus ojos, esperando su reacción – Ve hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar por protegerlo… ¿no es esa acaso la misma obsesión de la que quieres curarlo?

Le soltó los hombros y se alejo de ella para mirar sus ojos nuevamente… un pequeño brillo en su interior… pero no el brillo de la desesperación… un brillo de revelación, de verdad, de cordura…

-No voy a irme… - dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y luego se giro, dispuesto a marcharse – estoy esperándola…

Flash Back

-Me golpeo muy fuerte… - se quejo mientras la mujer a su espalda le ponía una gasa en el torso, acariciándolo en el transcurso.

-Así es Star… es muy fuerte físicamente… pero es como una niña…

Se giro para verla… adoraba cuando hablaba con tanta ternura… independientemente de quien se tratase… porque eso hacia que sus ojos violetas brillaran, y él amaba ese brillo.

End Flash Back

Raven había tenido tanta razón… Star era una niña, una niña enamorada… por suerte para ambos, él aun seguía fiel a sus principios; era un ladrón… ni más ni menos.

Continuara…

Creo que esta vez tarde menos en actualizar (creo nnU) desafortunadamente tuve un problema de salud y no tengo preparado el proximo capitulo, y no tendre mucho tiempo libre... espero que puedan tenerme paciencia nnU

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si fue asi, que me dejen algun comentario en el boton verde de abajo, no me caeria nada mal nnU. Muchos saludos a Lucia y Shadow, que me han inspirado para hacer esta historia nn

Sayo!


	10. Leyendas de un Recuerdo

Leyendas de un recuerdo

Se cuenta que la oscuridad abandono la ciudad… y la maldad a ocupado su lugar.

La pureza y la frialdad de la lluvia es algo que solo se conserva en los recuerdos de algunas personas… en el inconsciente de otros, pues el mundo gira demasiado rápido como para detenerse a escuchar el aleteo de un pájaro…

Se dice que hay una mujer que cuida los bosques… para unos es una ninfa, para otros una deidad… para otros es una diosa…

Pero a pocos les importa la existencia o la fantasía que rodea a esta mujer… están demasiado ocupados en su propio mundo de realidad y miseria.

No ha podido enterrarse por completo en la espesura del bosque. La magia que le queda es lo único que aun conserva de lo que alguna vez fue…

Sabe que la esperan… sabe que alguien la llama todas las noches… sabe que hay personas preocupadas por ella… pero no quiere lastimarlos.

Se a enterado que la ciudad es un caos… aquel lugar que alguna vez considero su hogar se caía en pedazos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… solo observar de lejos.

Pero ahora a sido el colmo… ya no puede soportar el sentir como poco a poco las luces que iluminaron su vida se vuelven opacas y amenazan con desaparecer.

Debe abandonar el anonimato… dejar el conjuro que la a ayudado a sobrevivir todos estos años y salir a la luz, en la que extrañamente, es rechazada.

Es su misión y su nuevo destino… prefiere morir frente a ellos que seguir sintiendo la culpabilidad de saberlos con la incógnita de su paradero… prefiere morir en sus manos en un segundo que vivir toda la eternidad encerrada en ese bosque, pensando como habría sido si hubiera sido valiente…

Esta noche saldrá… esta noche el cuervo de la destrucción regresara a la ciudad que alguna vez vio a sus espaldas mientras el corazón se le hacia pedazos… volvería para saciar a todos de su duda y esperar el castigo que merecía… sin arrepentirse de nada hecho…

Y esa noche… en las afueras de Jump City, un cuervo salió del bosque en dirección al centro de la ciudad… iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, que comenzaba a ser cubierta por una negra nube…

Tres años… y la titán esta de regreso…

Continuara…

Lo siento mucho! sé que deja demasiado que desear pero tengo una ("buena") excusa para mi retraso y para lo raquitico del capitulo... me mudo a Durango! (de hecho ya tengo la mitad de las cosas alla, y me fue dificil encontrar un cafe para escribir, y finalente subir el capi)

Espero que me puedan tener un poco de paciencia, quizas tome mucho tiempo, pero quizas durante ese transcurso pueda darme unas escapadas nnU

gomene u.u


	11. Pesadillas en la Oscuridad

Pesadillas en la Oscuridad

Se despertó temblando y sudoroso, lleno de un pánico incontrolable. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Aun con el temblor en su cuerpo tomo el control remoto que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Encendió el televisor tratando de encontrar algo que distrajera su atención y lograra tranquilizarse… pero era demasiada la impresión como para simplemente olvidarla.

No recordaba su sueño, por extraño que pareciese no podía recordar nada. Solo los sentimientos durante su sueño; miedo, ira, frustración… abandono.

Y eso solo lo hace pensar en una persona; Raven…

El temblor comienza a abandonar su cuerpo y observa con mayor interés el otro objeto sobre su mesita: su antifaz.

Había cambiado mucho desde que la joven bruja se marcho… y no pudo evitar preguntarse como lo vería ella… ¿Lo vería como un hombre? ¿Notaria el cambio en su traje y en su forma de proceder? ¿O solo vería al pequeño petirrojo cubierto de lodo?

No estaba seguro… ella siempre fue un misterio para él como para sus compañeros. Poco la entendían, pero mucho la querían. Y todos habían sufrido su abandono…

¿Y de quien había sido la culpa?... definitivamente del miserable ladronzuelo. Ante su recuerdo no pudo menos que apretar con furia su mandíbula… ¡El había sido el único culpable de la huida de la hechicera!... y aun así, Starfire se había atrevido a insinuar que él también era culpable.

¡Él era una victima! ¡Él era el que al parecer, sufría más por el abandono de la gótica! Todos se veían tan relajados… cualquiera diría que se habían olvidado de su compañera…

Se levanto y gracias a la luz del televisor pudo encontrar el camino hacia la ventana de su habitación… la noche estaba oscura.

No podía admitirlo… pero desde siempre le tuvo un pánico atroz a la oscuridad…

_-Por eso no puedes estar con ella…_

Se sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza, tratando de callar su propia voz retumbando en su mente… esa había sido una de las tantas frases que se había dicho a si mismo, cuando luchaba internamente por demostrar que él había amado mas a la hechicera… cosa extraña, por que no tendría por que pelear consigo mismo para ello.

Miro el cielo estrellado que comenzaba a cubrirse de una nube negra. La lluvia siempre le traía quietud, pero un sentimiento de angustia impresionante. Pero seguía prefiriendo una tarde de lluvia que un día soleado. El sol lo agotaba.

_-Por eso no quieres estar con Star…_

No trato de callar su voz interna esta vez… porque esa era una de las verdades que siempre había aceptado… él no amaba a Star… sin importar que tan bella, que tan tierna, que tan enamorada estuviera de él… pero lo había intentado…

Todos sabían que había intentado estar al lado de la tamaraniana, su conciencia le había gritado que era su lugar a su lado… y por eso se alejo de la hechicera.

Recordó aquellos tiempos en los que sintió que la gótica del grupo sentía por él algo mas que amistad… y se había acercado a la princesa extraterrestre por que sentía que necesitaba luz en su vida… y mas tarde comprendió que su vida estaba en la oscuridad desde el momento de la muerte de sus padres… ya jamás podría ser un ser de luz.

Se había alejado de la oscura tratando de consolarse con la luz, tratando de cambiar un poco su destino. La gótica representaba todo aquello que él trataba de dejar atrás…

¿Entonces de donde salía su temor a la oscuridad?

La televisión hacia rato que había dejado de transmitir el programa y ahora solo aparecían en la pantalla líneas blancas, negras y grises, acompañadas de un sonido molesto.

Se había negado a reconocer la oscuridad en su interior… había formado parte de ella cuando vio morir a sus padres frente a sus ojos… y cuando se dio cuenta se alejo de ella, en representación a ello dejo a su tutor, quien era una extensión mas de la oscuridad… y se aferro a la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta que su interior reclamaba un complemento a su propia oscuridad, que era representado por la hechicera de su grupo.

Y en resultado de toda esa negación a su propia naturaleza, se volvió temeroso de ella… su ser quedo tan dañado de su propio miedo que la única forma de expresarse fue esa; un temor espantoso a la oscuridad.

_-Por eso es que ella prefirió a Red-X_

Un gruñido de molestia salió de su boca mientras se cruzaba los brazos y dejaba su inconsciente hablar libremente en su mente.

¿Cuántas veces no se pregunto porque la gótica escogió al ladronzuelo como pareja? ¿Qué podía tener ese ladrón de poca categoría? ¿Cómo había pasado que su corazón pasara también a ser propiedad del miserable ese?

¿Y cuantas veces no llego a la misma conclusión…?

El ladrón era todo lo que él no… y a la vez era él mismo… Red-X era todo lo que él rechazaba, y extrañamente era gracias a si mismo que el ladrón había nacido… el traje lo había creado él con un fin poco honorable, y así era como actuaba el ladrón… era la parte oscura de su ser.

Pero jamás reconoció esa única verdad… no era posible que Raven se hubiera enamorado de todo aquello que él era, pero que se empeñaba en ocultar… alguna artimaña debió utilizar ese sinvergüenza para enredarla en su telaraña y hacerla cometer todas las locuras que realizo.

Y él se encargaría de hacerle pagar todo el daño… no solo a él, sino a su ciudad, a su equipo, a sus amigos…

Se regreso a su cama, programo su televisor para que se apagara en media hora e intento dormirse, arrullado por el sonido desagradable del aparato.

Lo que el petirrojo no noto, fue que a la lejanía; un cuervo trazaba el camión de una nube cargada de agua…

Continuara…

Hi! sé que es una actualizacion rapida... pero la inspiracion (y el momento en que puedo darme un respiro en el caos que se a vuelto mi vida uu) son cosas que no puedo simplemente desaprovechar nn

Un saludo muy afectuoso para Lucia y Shadow, a quienes cumplire con el final feliz de la historia... y quisas un "emotivo" reencuentro...

Tambien a las personas que simplemente lee, pero tambien a aquellas que se toman la molestia de picar el botoncito verde de abajo nn

Sayo!


	12. Reencuentro con el Pasado

Reencuentro con el pasado

Debía de haber algún limite… algún ser superior debería de haber marcado el limite de sufrimiento para cualquier ser humano… sin importar su condición social, su pasado, o sus pecados…

El aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no hacia ningún intento por cubrirse, hasta parecía disfrutarlo. Su capa se ondeaba al compas del aire, que se volvía más furioso a cada minuto.

Sonrió ante la idea de su propia imagen frente a él… un hombre demacrado y acabado, sonriéndole de forma estúpida a una nube que se acercaba amenazadoramente. Un villano envuelto en un traje diseñado por un héroe… un amante abandonado… un niño enamorado…

Sintió una punzada en sus mejillas, la sonrisa falsa le estaba pasando la cuenta desde hacia tiempo, pero no había hecho nada por curarse… y es que no había nada que curar… ¿Para que curar una herida que se volvería a abrir? ¿Qué sentido tenia tratar de salvar su alma, cuando sabia que la había perdido?

Bajo su mirada al frío suelo, buscando evitar a toda costa la visión de la nube sobre su cabeza ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con que lloviera? ¿Con que la lluvia golpeara una vez más Jump City? Y que con ella… la joven hechicera de ojos violetas, regresara a su lado.

¿Cuántas veces no sintió que ella lo llamaba? Demasiadas veces… pero, ¿A dónde correr? ¿Qué dirección debía tomar para poder llegar a su lado?... Muchas veces pensó en el suicidio… ¿Qué le esperaba en esta vida si no podía estar con ella?... Quizás ella si lo había llamado… tal vez aquel pajarillo muriendo a los pies de un edificio era una señal… tal vez aquella tormenta eléctrica que azotó la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un caos… o quizás aquella chica suicida en el puente de la ciudad… Todas esas señales y jamás les había puesto la atención necesaria.

Abrió los ojos, pues de pronto todo estaba muy claro… la titán más poderosa de Jump City… ya no estaba en este mundo… y lo estaba esperando en el mas allá… no sabia si ella podía acceder a algún lugar que no fuese el infierno, y su hogar… pero donde quiera que estuviera ella… él la encontraría…

Levantó la mirada, la mueca de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se encaminó a la orilla del edificio sobre el que estaba… sin importarle la extraña pesadez que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Un paso al frente… solo uno…

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que la pesadez de su cuerpo y ropa comenzaba a calarle… y a sentir frío…

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que era… sintió unos brazos envolverlo y alejarlo de la orilla que estuvo a punto de ser su ultima pisada.

-Ya estoy aquí…

Lluvia… era lluvia lo que lo había vuelto pesado…

.-.-.-.

No quería abrir los ojos… no quería abrirlos y darse cuenta que en realidad el calor que sentía arropándolo era una frazada… no quería abrirlos y darse cuenta que lo que en realidad sentía a su lado era una almohada inanimada… no quería estar solo de nuevo…

-¿Aquí es donde querías estar?

La voz suave y aterciopelada de mujer le incitaba a abrir los ojos… y así lo hizo… aunque con temor, a cada centímetro… Pero lo logró… abrió los ojos y se encontró en su apartamento… en ruinas, como lo había dejado… pero aun mas importante que su apartamento en ruinas, mas que el estado de sus muebles… era la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho… una mujer de piel blanca y cabello violáceo, tenia los ojos cerrados, relajados… y no necesitaba que los abriera para darse cuenta que era ella… era…

-¿Raven?

-Si… Jason…

Se quitó la mascara del rostro con fiereza y la arrojo lejos… tomo el delicado rostro de la mujer entre sus enguantadas manos y la beso… con toda la fuerza y la necesidad que sentía reprimida desde hacia mucho tiempo…

-Jason…

Arrojó también los guantes a algún lugar del sucio lugar y con sus manos ya liberadas, presionó con fuerza las caderas de la mujer contra las propias, arrancando un suspiro por parte de la chica.

-¡¡Maldita seas!! – Y sin previo aviso dejo de besarla… dio dos pasos atrás y vio como ella tenia una genuina expresión de confusión… y de deseo… - ¡¡¿Cómo puedes irte, desaparecer… y regresar como si nada y esperar que todo siga igual?!!

La gótica entrecerró sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que comenzaban a quemarle las pupilas salieran a flote… había sido una cobarde por huir todo ese tiempo… una débil por no enfrentar sus problemas y sus responsabilidades, cuando debió hacerlo…

Miro el rostro de su amante… la expresión de cansancio y preocupación se notaba ya antigua en su rostro… su barba incipiente le había picado el rostro durante el beso… su cabello algo largo y maltratado… su cuerpo atlético, pero delgado…

Tan solo con ver el lugar se podía dar cuenta de que el tiempo no había perdonado nada… incluyéndose a si misma… y entonces sintió vergüenza… ¿Hacia cuanto que no se miraba en un espejo?... no podía dejar de pensar que tendría un aspecto espantoso… y no es que antes le hubiera importado… pero incluso su propia fealdad tenia un limite…

Deseo desaparecer… sintió sus ojos brillar en energía oscura, preparada para marcharse… pero una mano fuerte la sujeto de la muñeca, interrumpiendo su conjuro mental…

-¿Te di permiso para marcharte, acaso? – El rostro del hombre estaba oculto entre las sombras, y por el tono grueso de su voz, no se sabia exactamente si estaba molesto… perturbado… o…

-No eres mi dueño… - Aun había algo en ella… aquella rebeldía que pensó muerta… pero que no… simplemente su falta de contacto con otras personas la había hecho pensar eso…

-¿Quién dijo que no?

Iba a protestar… iba a quejarse… pero se quedo sin palabras cuando el castaño, aprovechando que la tenia tomada de la muñeca, la arrojó contra la pared… colocándose él detrás de ella, respirando pesadamente en su oído…

-¿Quién mas si no yo puedo ser tu dueño?

Sintió algo duro haciendo presión sobre sus muslos… la respiración pesada sobre su oído… el calor del cuerpo de _su hombre_ a su espalda… y el sonido del cierre de su leotardo bajando… y se sintió perdida.

La sensación de hormigas marchando ya corría libre por todo su cuerpo… y uno que otro suspiro se le escapaba cada vez que él movía su cadera contra su muslo, presionándola, pero sin entrar en ella…

-¿A que juegas?... – Su ultimo ápice de cordura… desperdiciado en ese estúpido comentario…

-No juego… no mas…

Con su mano derecha tomo las dos muñecas de la hechicera y las elevo sobre su cabeza… y con la que le quedo libre, movió su leotardo para dejar accesible esa parte que tanto anhelaba… y bajo la parte inferior de su traje…

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y una presión molesta en su intimidad… y no pudo evitar un gritillo agudo que salió de su garganta… no estaba preparada… aun no… pero el dolor era algo tan placentero…

Y él lo noto… porque apenas hubo entrado en la intimidad de la hechicera comenzó a moverse rápidamente… lastimándola con la pared, pero compensándola con el movimiento rápido y fuerte de su miembro en ella…

Y la hechicera no podía estar mas encantada… el frío de la pared y el calor de su amante a su espalda era el contraste y equilibrio perfecto… y no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar desesperada… no eran simples suspiros… eran gritos puros y simples. Comenzó a tratar de zafar sus manos, aunque no podía entender bien el porque… simplemente necesitaba moverse… aunque simplemente fuera para retorcerse. Y cuando consiguió la libertad no pudo evitar echar sus caderas hacia atrás al momento en que el castaño las movía hacia adelante… logrando sacarle un gruñido profundo que no ayudo mucho a su salud mental…

Él llevo su mano izquierda a los senos de la hechicera y comenzó a acariciarlos… aunque mas bien fue estrujarlos… presionar, rasguñar… Su mano derecha la puso frente a la bruja, buscando protegerla de golpes contra la pared… pero sintió humedad en sus dedos y para su sorpresa… la mujer estaba lamiendo sus dedos… el mismo procedimiento que el hacia con sus pechos, pero en sus dedos… succionar, masajear, lamer…

Soltó los senos de la hechicera y la empujo del hombro contra la pared… y con sus ultimas energías, la empujo tan fuerte como pudo… a lo que ella hizo lo mismo… llegando juntos al maravilloso clímax.

Las piernas de ambos ya no pudieron sostenerlos… ella se dejo caer, literalmente… mientras él la tomo de las caderas y la recostó con cuidado junto con él… sin separarse…

-… ¿Frío? – Fue un suspiro apenas audible de la hechicera, y antes de que el castaño pudiera responder… una manta apareció envuelta en energía negra.

Y se quedaron en silencio… ninguno fingió dormir… tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

Mientras uno pensaba en que paso seria el siguiente que daría, otro pensaba en como remendar los errores del pasado… mientras uno pensaba en el paso que no dio hacia el frente, el otro pensaba en la carrera hacia adelante al ver a su ser amado en peligro…

-Jason…

-¿Si?

-… Nada…

-… Raven…

-¿Dime?

-Te amo…

¿Que mas daba? Ya lo había dado todo por esa mujer…

-Yo también te amo…

Y ella lo había dejado todo por él…

Continuara...

Yo sé que probablemente quieran asesinarme... y francamente yo tambien lo haria si fuera lectora de esta historia... no creo en las escusas, solo en las explicaciones, y pienso que ustedes lectores merecen saberlo... este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde... bueno, bastante tiempo... como comente anteriormente me mudé a la ciudad de Durango... desafortunadamente... la persona que era el pilar de mi vida, la razón de mi existir... ya no se encuentra en este mundo... me a costado sangre y lagrimas salir adelante... y mucho mas recobrar el hilo de la historia para poder darle un fin... solo resta un ultimo capitulo, que ciertamente siento que va a dejar mucho que desear... pero es mi promesa darle un final... para bien o para mal...

Atentamente.

Katushimoro


	13. Miedo

Miedo

Todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad, una nueva ilusión… o aunque fuese, una oportunidad de ser escuchados.

Mil excusas pasaban por su mente, millones y millones de frases para expresar el sentimiento de culpa que había embargado su ser durante los últimos tres años. Opciones para su propio castigo, y sin embargo… aun conservaba la esperanza de felicidad…

Sintió que su compañero presionó con fuerza su mano, tratando de infundirle ánimos, a lo que ella solo asintió levemente mientras dejaba que una helada brisa derribara su capucha, dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro.

-¿Estas lista? – Ninguno de los dos se miro, solo observaban fijamente la enorme construcción que tenían delante de sí.

-No lo estoy… - Así se sentía… ni mil años de preparación la harían sentir segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Pues ya no hay marcha atrás… - Dio un paso al frente, arrastrando literalmente a la hechicera tras él. Ella cerró sus ojos violetas y tras un suspiro por parte de los dos entraron… a la enorme 'T' de las afueras de Jump City.

.-.-.-.

-Amigos míos… - Llamo la pelirroja a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban al máximo de todas sus capacidades… frente al televisor.

-¿Sucede algo malo Star? – Preguntó el metálico sin dejar de presionar de manera desconsiderada los diminutos botones del control que tenia entre sus gigantescas manos.

-Tal vez ha sido algo que me ha hecho imaginar cosas que en realidad no se encuentran ahí… pero sospecho que tenemos dos visitantes…

-¿Sera del Hospital? ¿Ya tendrán los resultados de Robin?

-¡No seas tonto bestita, ellos llamarían… además no golpee muy fuerte a Robin! ¡¡NO!! – Sujetó su rostro desconsolado entre sus manos, mientras la pantalla anunciaba con colores brillantes el nombre del ganador, que no era precisamente el suyo.

-Tal vez no sea de mucha importancia… pero creo que deberíamos…

-Lamentamos la interrupción…

Los tres jóvenes voltearon hacia la entrada y se quedaron exactamente en las mismas posiciones en las que se encontraban… sin dar crédito a sus ojos por lo que tenían enfrente:

Un hombre con un traje negro, con una pequeña capa a su espalda, una mascara con un dibujo de calavera, y una enorme equis roja en su pecho… tomado de la mano de una mujer vestida con una enorme capa azulada, exageradamente pálida, con unos ojos a juego con su largo cabello violeta…

-¿Ra… Raven? – El verde fue el primero en romper el extraño silencio que se había apoderado de la sala… recibiendo una mirada cristalizada por parte de la aludida.

-Soy yo… - apenas hubo pronunciado esas dos simples palabras, y se vio envuelta en tres pares de brazos que la abrazaban calurosamente, ante lo cual no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer silenciosas de sus ojos.

Se hizo a un lado al ver como los tres titanes se abalanzaban sobre _su mujer_. No le molestaba, en lo mas mínimo, de hecho se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo bajo la mascara que cubría su rostro, y aunque se preocupó un poco al ver lagrimas correr por las pálidas mejillas de Raven, se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que eran de alegría, felicidad, pero sobretodo de paz, por volver a estar con quienes fueron su familia.

-Mi queridísima amiga Raven, no sabes el gusto que me da tenerte de regreso en nuestro humilde hogar… - La pelirroja había sido la única sin dejar de abrazar a la hechicera, pero ante esas palabras, la pelivioleta se liberó gentilmente del cálido abrazo en el que la tenía presa la alienígena.

-Nos da, Raven… no tienes idea de la cantidad de locuras que han pasado desde que te fuiste – El verde habló, antes de darse cuenta que la aludida ya se había separado del abrazo de su compañera y daba dos pasos atrás… donde tomo la mano del segundo "invitado".

-Sobre eso he venido a hablarles… - sus dedos entrelazados con los de su ladrón favorito consiguieron justo el efecto que buscaba… valor y apoyo…

-Estamos dispuestos a recibir el castigo que nos merecemos… - El hombre miro fijamente a los tres titanes que tenia frente a sí y con una lentitud crucial, dirigió su mano derecha hacia su rostro… y retiró la mascara para dejar al descubierto su identidad – Mi nombre es Jason Todd… alias Red-X y soy culpable de múltiples asaltos a mano armada y con violencia… pero jamás asesine a nadie, ni ultrajé a ninguna mujer…

Eso último lo dijo dándole una significativa mirada a la pelirroja del grupo… pero nadie se dio cuenta, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

-Mi crimen – Intervino Raven, ante la mirada atónita de sus ex compañeros – Fue dejarlo escapar… y desertar de mi obligación como Titán… y estamos dispuestos a pagar – Volteó la mirada hacia el rostro descubierto del hombre que amaba… y encontrar una sonrisa en sus labios le dio el animo de continuar – Por los daños cometidos…

El silencio lleno por completo la estancia… casi se podía escuchar la pesada respiración de todos los presentes… hasta que finalmente el moreno decidió ponerle fin…

-¿No crees que estas exagerando las cosas, hermanita? – Dio un paso al frente, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban sin comprender.

-¿Cyborg? – Lo miró sin comprender nada… y mas confundida se vio cuando el chico verde dio también un paso al frente para quedar al lado de su fornido amigo.

-Cyborg tiene razón Raven… estas martirizándote demasiado…

-Amiga Raven, nosotros somos tus amigos… nos dolió que te marcharas de nuestro lado… - la alienígena voló hacia su amiga y tomo con delicadeza la mano que tenia libre – pero estamos felices de saber que estas bien… que no te a ocurrido nada malo…

-Yo no conseguiré el perdón tan fácil ¿verdad? – Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al hombre que había hablado. Su mirada reflejaba toda la tristeza que sentía… pero sabia que era lo justo, Raven había hecho muchas cosas buenas durante su vida como titán, como para merecer el perdón… y él no dejaba de ser quien era…

-No estoy de acuerdo con la manera en la que manejaste la situación… - la voz del hombre de metal fue fuerte y seria – pero tu haces feliz a mi hermanita… y eso es suficiente para mi… - Sonrió de manera cálida, mientras sus compañeros compartían su alegría.

-No entiendo… pensé… yo creí… - La pelivioleta estaba muy confundida… se había preparado para sufrir la ira de sus amigos, la indiferencia, un juicio, tal vez la cárcel… pero esto…

-Ey, chicos… - el verde atrajo la atención de los dos "invitados", mientras sonreía al ver su cara de confusión – Tres años son demasiados… lo único que pedíamos, era que estuvieras bien Raven… en cuanto a ti… - miro seriamente al hombre, pero al instante su mueca cambio a una triste sonrisa – Nos tuviste mucho tiempo entretenidos…

Todos los presentes sonrieron… era el tan anhelado reencuentro, después de mucho tiempo, pero bien valió la pena, cada segundo de agonía, cada año…

El mayor del grupo se acerco a la pelivioleta y la abrazó con fuerza, deshaciendo el lazo que mantenía con el castaño, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse – Tienes que irte, hermanita…

-¿Qué? – La ojivioleta estaba confundida ¿La estaba corriendo?

-Cyborg tiene razón… amiga Raven… es menester que tu y Red…

-Jason…

-Jason… se vayan de Jump City…

-¿Por qué? – El moreno se alejó de la cuervo mientras le sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que se asomaban tímidamente.

-Robin no ha estado muy bien… ahora esta en el hospital por unas complicaciones… pero él esta obsesionado con Red… Jason… - Explicó suavemente el hombre de metal, mientras señalaba con la mirada al castaño, recordando las heridas que había provocado en su joven líder al tratar de alejarlo del ladrón.

-¿Es eso cierto? – La pelivioleta volteo hacia su amado, a lo que él simplemente asintió.

-Con esto podemos hacer que deje de perseguirte… - dijo el verde mientras tomaba la mascara con la figura de calavera que momentos antes ocultara el rostro de Jason – Tú no te preocupes por nada… porque si van a irse… tienen que empezar de cero en otro lugar… uno lejos de aquí… - se le fue quebrando la voz cada que hablaba, pero era la verdad, y mas que nada, en ese momento, lo que deseaba era la felicidad de su amiga oscura, aunque fuese lejos de sus amigos.

-Amiga Raven… debes cambiar un poco tu apariencia…

A buen entendedor pocas palabras… concentró su energía y poco a poco sintió como su piel tomaba un color más bronceado, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para confundirse con uno normal, sus ojos pasaron a ser un azul oscuro con leves destellos violetas, y su cabello se volvió oscuro.

-Oh oh… parece que va a llover… - El chico bestia se asomo por la ventana al escuchar el rugido del cielo, a lo que los dos amantes se miraron, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba…

-Sera mejor que se vayan… antes de que comience la tormenta…

Solo pudieron asentir ante las palabras de preocupación del moreno… era hora de despedirse.

.-.-.-.

Sentía el agua escurrir por todo su cuerpo, empapándole toda la ropa. Pero extrañamente se sentía libre… nunca se había sentido atado… pero ahora estaba saboreando la verdadera libertad…

-Jason…

Miro al frente y observo a la mujer que lo miraba tranquila, mientras le extendía una mano… no miraba hacia atrás con melancolía… solo lo veía a él… y le extendía la mano porque deseaba que caminase a su lado… no atrás para protegerla, ni adelante para ser resguardado, sino al lado, porque ahora, eran compañeros… eran un solo ser en dos cuerpos diferentes. Trotó levemente para alcanzarla y enlazar la delicada mano de ella con la propia… no había punto de retorno en su camino… se había trazado un plan de resguardo junto a los titanes para que pudieran tener un futuro sin ataduras al pasado… fingirían su muerte, y el rumor creciente de la desaparición de la "ninfa del bosque" seria mas que suficiente para convencer al confundido petirrojo, y si bien sentía un atisbo de culpa, no era nada comparado con la felicidad que lo embargaba al sentir el cuerpo a su lado… y es que no sabia que le esperaba delante, tampoco sabia si lograrían por siempre la felicidad como en los cuentos de hadas… lo único que sabia, era que hiciese lo que hiciese, tomaran las decisiones que tomaran, se encargaría de que ella, su amor, viviera feliz…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Tú no?

-Sí…

-Yo también…

Fin

.-.-.

Y así termina la historia… después de mucho tiempo e innecesarias esperas, un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leyeron y firmaron, en especial para Lucia y Shadow… que fueron una inspiración.

Es con dedicación especial para mi querida hija… donde quiera que estés, tu madre te ama.

_Si le quitas un hijo a un hombre, realmente no le dejas nada que perder._


End file.
